


Underneath the Night Sky

by thebrokenwolf (ClaudiaStilinski)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Minor Character Death, Time Skips, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaStilinski/pseuds/thebrokenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you let my soul out, it will come right back to you"</p><p>Lyanna has never taken kindly when people presume to tell her what to do, she is wolf-blooded and will fight with fangs and claws if it's necessary. On the other hand, Jaehaerys doesn't really have his mother's wildness, as he grows and learns from those around him he often finds himself feeling scared and alone. </p><p>As the Stark always say winter is coming and this time it's bringing a war with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brawls And Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware George R. R. Martin doesn't condone fanfiction of his work, however I disagree with him, it speaks volumes about him and his writing that people get inspired and wish to write about his characters. Also I really don't gain anything writing this fic only something new to add to my list of things to stress about.
> 
> The tittle is from the song Nitesky by Robot Koch, it's the working tittle not sure if I will keep it, we'll see. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER - English is not my first language, if you notice any grammatical mistakes please do let me know I will appreciate it, and if my writing sucks I promise I will do my best to improve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I get lost all the time  
> In my thoughts, in my mind  
> You come through like a light  
> In the dark, give me sight"  
> Robot Koch, Nitesky

“No!” Lyanna barks as she stands up. She is currently in her father’s solar, the large room warmly illuminated by the flames of the fireplace, a slight breeze coming from one of the open windows chills her. Outside the castle of Winterfell is awake with the daily commotion, as servants, masters and guards go about their routines.

“Lyanna, this is not up to discussion.” Lord Rickard tells her with a stern tone, she is the Lord’s only daughter, and even when she hears his tone, she elects to ignore it.

“I won’t marry the Baratheon pig!” she exclaims, her wolf-blood boiling inside her veins, and the fury making her raise her voice.

“Again,” the warden of the North stands up as well across from her and rests his hands on the desk, tired of the girl’s attitude. “This will not be discussed; you will marry Robert Baratheon I don’t want to hear another word.” For a moment Lyanna envies her father, he has never had the need to raise his voice to command respect, as the Lord of Winterfell what he says is law so she decides to yield for now.

“Very well then, it’s good to know that I’m no more than a common cow for you to trade!” She turns around and strides out of the room closing the door behind her with all the strength her ten and five body can evoke.

She makes her way out of the castle with tears filling her eyes, even when the frustration of the betrothal runs sourly through her; she refuses to shed a tear. _‘I won’t marry him’_ she thinks stubbornly, _‘I will never be his bride’._

These thoughts haunt her as she reaches the godswood, her mind put at rest at the sight of the weirdwood heart tree. She kneels before the tree, caring little of her gown, and she prays.

“Don’t let me wed him, help me.” Her voice, barely a whisper, sounds loud in the quietness of the godswood, a sudden strong wind shakes the leaves of the trees and her loose hair, then silence follows and stillness surrounds her.

In all honesty Robert Baratheon hadn’t done a thing to her; he was only the unlucky bastard to ask for her hand first. Lyanna was aware of her status as a lady and that eventually she would have to wed some lord and carry his heirs in her womb, yet when her father gave her the news of her betrothal she had wished she wasn’t highborn, she wished that she could be like the smallfolk and fall in love with the man of her choice, and marry him if she pleased. Marrying Robert didn’t please her.

“Lya!” the sudden voice of her brother startles her. A moment passes and Benjen appears from the trees with a wicked grin on his face. She stands up as he comes closer.

“What mischief are you up to, Benjen?” the young boy’s grin grows wider.

“I overheard father speaking with the Maester, a raven arrived from the south.” he was almost bouncing on his feet, his blue eyes bright with excitement “We have been invited to a tourney at Harrenhal! Everyone in the realm is going; father said there hasn’t been a tourney this big in years!”

Lyanna feels intrigue and excitement at the news until she remembers the brawl earlier with her father and how unlikely it would be for her to go to the tourney after it. She curses herself. ‘ _There must always be a Stark in Winterfell’_ and she wishes this time is not her.

 

Supper it’s an awkward affair as the four Starks sit quietly. Lord Rickard sits at the head of the table with Brandon, his first born and heir to his right and Benjen the youngest to his left; Lyanna sits beside Brandon picking at her food not really interested in eating it.

“A raven from the south arrived today.” their father announces “From Lord Whent, we have been invited to the great tourney he’s hosting at Harrenhal”. Lyanna tenses in anticipation, preparing herself to fight her father against leaving her behind. “I have decided to send you Brandon on my behalf with your siblings, Eddard can meet with you there.” The girl looks across the table to her father in disbelief she didn’t think it would be that easy. “This will be the last time you can travel with your brothers before your marriage Lya, I wish for you to enjoy it.” She feels a wave of gratitude wash over her and she stands abruptly and runs to her father throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Thank you, father!” she tells him and she means it, her Lord father could be strict at times but he had always allowed Lyanna more than other Lords do to their daughters, she wills herself to look past the arranged marriage for the moment, she will continue the fight once she returns from the trip. In the meantime she kisses his bearded cheek.

 

The journey to Harrenhal takes them longer that Lyanna had expected, the small party that parted from Winterfell had multiplied as her father’s bannermen joined them on their way south. They arrive the morning before the inauguration feast, the sight of the colossal castle fills her with joy and she races against her brothers to the entrance. She barely wins and she laughs at Brandon’s annoyed face.

“Lya! Brandon!” she turns her head at the sound of her name and sees her brother Ned making his way to them. The excitement of the trip and race made her forget that she was supposed to meet her betrothed as well, her mood turns sour at the sight of the tall muscled man, his long dark hair is pushed back and his stupid blue eyes light up at the sight of her. She hates Robert Baratheon.

Lyanna unmounts her horse not really caring if the beast runs away and runs to her brother pulling him into a tight hug.

“Ned, I’ve missed you big brother.” She exclaims and Ned embraces her just as tightly. She notes the way her brother seems bigger and stronger, his familiar scent surrounding her somewhat different than the last time she had him this close.

“I’ve missed you too little sister.” he responds and lets her go, Brandon moves her out the way to hug Ned and Benjen joins the male Starks in their embrace. They are talking but Lyanna is not paying attention to them. She turns to admire the field of tents before her, and the hundreds of people that range from nobleborn to smallfolk, knights and squires.

“Benjen, let’s go explore.” she suddenly exclaims and takes her little brother’s hand pulling him away before she had to interact with Baratheon. She hears someone call her name but ignores it as she pushes through the people losing them out of sight.

“This is amazing, Lya.” Benjen comments looking up at the ruined castle of Harrenhal, the melted stone a reminder of Aegon's conquest.

They walk for a few minutes talking about the house banners they encounter and the weapons of the knights they cross, they’re close to the armory when they hear struggle and the cries of a young man. Lyanna, never one to back down from a fight, enters the room and notices three squires beating a young boy who's already on the ground.

“That’s my father’s man you’re kicking!” She howls and grabs one of the swords on the wall. She attacks the squires and they flee before she can get them all.

“My lady.” In her rage induced moment she turns violently swinging the sword at the intruder, the silver haired man is pulled back by a knight in a white armor before Lyanna can hit him, _‘Kingsguard’_ she realizes and lets the sword fall to the ground with a thud, her eyes move from the knight to the mand and she immediately realizes who it is.

“Prince Rhaegar.” She lets out with a shaky breath, the rush of rage leaving her as quickly as it came. “I am so sorry.” _‘I could have died’,_ she thinks _‘if I had hit him I would be bleeding dying on the ground.’_ The thought is frightening but exciting at the same time and she wonders what is wrong with her.

“Are you well, my lady?” The prince asks his voice velvet to her ears, he approaches her cautiously this time. Lyanna had forgotten why she had a sword in the first place and as she hears the boy on the ground whimper she turns to help him.

“Please let me help you, I can take you to a maester.” She says as she asses him, his house sigil is stitched to his chest she recognizes it as House Reed. ‘ _He is my father’s man after all’_ , the boy lets out a painful laugh and looks at Lyanna with green eyes wide opened.

“You already helped me my lady, I could never repay what you just did for me.” Lyanna shakes her head, staring at the dirty and bloodied boy.

“If you won’t let me take you to a maester then let me help you clean your wounds, as the daughter of the house you sworn allegiance to, take this as an order.” She tells him.

“You are Lyanna Stark.” He says and blushes an almost violent shade of red, she looks at the Prince who’s quietly observing the exchange, a small amused smile adorning his handsome face.

“And I still don’t know your name.” She responds looking back at the boy again, trying to ignore the way her whole body seems to be on edge with the prince so near.

“I’m Howland Reed, my lady.” He sounds shy but at the same time he’s looking at her with recognition in those green eyes of his.

“Benjen, please help Lord Reed.” She calls her brother and Benjen who was standing behind the kingsguard, looking at him with adoration in his eyes, moves towards Howland to assist him.

“I’m Benjen Stark, it’s nice to meet you. I’ve never met a crannogman before!” He starts talking and Lyanna doesn’t hear Howland’s response, too busy staring at the prince again.

“Your grace, I am truly sorry for attacking you.“ The prince puts up a hand silencing her.

“Don’t worry about it, Lady Stark.” With him so close to her she can see the mesmerizing purple eyes that Targaryens are so famous for, and the only clear thought on her mind is _‘Rhaegar Targaryen is breathtaking_ ’.

“Lyanna, please call me Lyanna.” She says without thinking and immediately feels improper, she’s about to take it back when Rhaegar smiles brightly dazzling her.

“Lyanna.” It’s all he says, as if testing the way her name feels.

“Lya?” Benjen voice comes from the door; he's standing there looking at her with anxiety, probably not knowing what to do with the bleeding young man that she put in his charge.

“I must leave, your Grace.” She tells Rhaegar and he nods understanding.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Lyanna.” The Prince speaks with his purple eyes never leaving hers, and as she keeps his gaze she feels as if the silver prince is trying to steal her soul through her eyes. He blinks releasing her from the spell and Lyanna seizes the moment to turn, and walk hurriedly out of the armory not daring to look back.

She walks with Howland and Benjen through the tents, recognizing the direwolf of her house from afar. A few of her guards are standing outside of the tents and she guides the injured man inside one. Brandon and Ned are sitting together their conversation dying at the entrance of their sister and the beaten boy.

“Lya, what happened?” The eldest Stark asks as he stands up, she pushes Howland into a chair and points Benjen towards a bowl filled with water.

“Please bring me that, Benjen.” She instructs and tears a piece of her gown to start cleaning the crannogman’s injuries. “This is Howland Reed from the Neck, Lord Reed these are my brothers Brandon and Eddard Stark.” Lyanna introduces them as Benjen comes with the water.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Howland says weakly clenching his teeth as Lyanna proceeds to clean the scrapes.

“Some squires were beating Howland and Lyanna saved him, she beat them with a tourney sword!” Benjen fills them in and Brandon laughs delighted at his sister’s actions.

“That sounds like Lyanna.” Ned agrees, and Lyanna is grateful at least he’s not laughing at the poor boy’s misfortune.

“Do you know who the squires that were beating you were?” Brandon asks suddenly serious “We can always finish them off.” Howland shakes his head and hisses as Lyanna touches a damaged part of his face.

“No, I don't know who they were.”

She finishes cleaning the wounds and looks at the green eyed boy.

“Are you going to the feast tonight?” She asks, and Howland gives her a timid look.

“I’m afraid I have nothing to wear.” He admits sheepishly.

“Something as silly as clothes won’t keep you from going to the feast, you will sit with us, show those squires that you are a noble man, and deserve to be here more than them”. Their conversation continues for a few hours more, Benjen narrates the whole experience with the prince and Lyanna gets scolded by both of her brothers when he gets to the part when she almost hit the crowned prince. She changes the subject to Howland and his life in the Neck. Eventually Ned offers some of his clothes to Howland and they leave together chatting comfortably to get ready for the evening.

Lyanna leaves Brandon’s tent and walks to her own to change her ruined gown and try to fix her wild hair, her handmaidens arrive right behind her and start assisting her. As she lets herself be undressed she thinks about the day’s events, about the silver haired, purple eyed, handsome prince, and she wonders if she’ll see him that night at the feast, unknowing that some place else in Harrenhal in his own tent prince Rhaegar Targaryen is thinking of her as well, completely fascinated by the fierce she-wolf.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if any of the characters seem a bit OoC, I'm making this up as I go. Also as you can probably tell there are a lot of time jumps and that's because I need to progress through the next 20 years of story as fast as I can. Oops.
> 
> Also constructive critics are well received so please don't hesitate to speak your mind.


	2. First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To want and not to have, sent all up her body a hardness, a hollowness, a strain. And then to want and not to have- to want and want- how that wrung the heart, and wrung it again and again!"  
> Virginia Woolf, To the Lighthouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who has left kudos! I am glad to present you the second chapter of this story, I'll probably come back tomorrow and re-read it to make sure there are no errors. In the meantime enjoy!
> 
> *EDIT* I made some changes to this chapter! thanks for withstanding my errors!

Lyanna enters the Great Hall of Harrenhal with her arm tied around Brandon’s; she immediately notices that no expense was spared in decorations and food, the tables overflowing with both. Her brother guides her through the mass of people; he greets a few Lords that he recognizes, acting as the rightful heir of Winterfell, and Lyanna tries to look as polite as possible. They reach the table assigned to their house a few minutes later; she drops Brandon’s arm and sits between Benjen and Howland that continue their conversation ignoring her presence between them. She was very surprised to find out that the crannogman was older than her, with his short stature and kind face he appears a lot younger. He and Benjen had been quickly bonding, even with the five years age difference between them, Lyanna wonders if Benjen would want to be fostered at the Neck.

In that moment the royal family enters the hall and everyone stands and kneels before them, unable to contain her curiosity Lyanna raises her face slightly to see the Targaryen family. She had been informed that only King Aerys, Prince Rhaegar, and Princess Elia, _‘Rhaegar’s wife’_ she thinks sourly, had assisted to the Tourney, she hadn’t been that excited to see the Dornish Princess, however as she glances up she notices she's absent, a sick relief washes over her. It fades away though, when her sight lands on the King. She had never seen Aerys Targaryen before in her life, but this was definitely nothing like she had imagined. The King has a thin and hunched figure, hair is white, long and opaque, nothing like Rhaegar’s shinny one. The robes he’s wearing cling to him as if he’s about to be drawn with cloth, and the crown hangs precariously on top of his head. _‘He doesn’t look like a king.’_ Lyanna thinks just as he orders them to stand.

“Let the celebrations begin.” The King’s voice sounds rough and has a hint of exasperation, nothing like the velvet kindness of the younger Targaryen. The hired musicians start playing and the chatter fills the room immediately. Ned arrives a moment later and immediately joins Brandon's conversation with the northern bannermen that are sitting with them.

Lyanna's gaze travels to the dance floor where people have already started dancing, then her eyes fall on a table across the room where her betrothed has already started heavily drinking, she feels repulsed at the sight.

“Quiet please!” Lord Whent says as he stands from his table and the room falls silent “I’d like to ask your Grace Prince Rhaegar to delight us with a melody!” the people start clapping encouraging the Prince. Lyanna that had been avoiding looking at Rhaegar feels comfortable enough now that everyone is staring at the man to place her gaze upon him. He’s wearing his family colors, a black and red tunic that makes him look paler, she can see the outline of muscles underneath the cloth a harsh contrast compared to the King. The Prince's hair falls in waves down his back and he looks unfairly beautiful.

She keeps openly staring as he makes his way to the center of the room, where a servant has carried a harp and hands it over to him. The Prince starts his song, the instrument and his voice fuse beautifully and everyone is looking amazed. The story behind the song is heartbreaking he sings about a fair maiden trapped in a tower mourning her lover. She doesn’t realize she’s crying until she sniffles, and Benjen who’s sitting next to her laughs and looks at her.

“Lya, are you crying?” he asks between laughs, her wolf-blood boils at the mockery and she doesn’t even hesitate to grab her goblet and dump the content on top of Benjen’s head. Brandon laughs across the table and Ned just stares amused not really surprised by the motion. The younger Stark’s laugh dies as he indignantly stares at Lyanna.

“Benjen,” she says in a mocking tone “are you wet?” Benjen’s mood sours after that.

When Rhaegar ends his song the other musicians start playing again, but after the Prince's splendid performance their music falls short to interest her. Ned and Brandon are talking to each other forgetting the northern lords and as she tunes in and out of their conversation she makes out that they’re talking about some girl.

“Lyanna, there's one of the squires that beat me.” Howland tells her and she follows his eyes, she recognizes the knight of House Haigh that the squires serves and after a quick look around she locates the other two, one serves House Blount, the other House Frey.

“You should seek revenge against their Lords.” Benjen speaks putting aside his anger, but still wet with wine. “You could challenge them and demand they teach honor to their squires.” Lyanna nods in agreement at her brother's words.

“I’m afraid I’m not a warrior, my friends. I will only humiliate myself further.” Howland admits. She glances to the other side of the table her older brothers long gone, somehow that makes her bold.

“I'll fight them for you.” Howland eyes widen comically at her words. “Jousting is all about the ridding, and I am the best rider in the North, I can take them.” The crannogman’s eyes speak for him ‘you are a girl’ they say, however Howland is too kind to speak those words. _'May the old gods bless him'_  she thinks.

"Yes! That’s brilliant, Lyanna. You can do it.” Benjen agrees and Howland looks at them both with despair.

“You don’t have armor or a horse! How do you plan to beat them?” The crannogman protests but she shrugs nonchalantly.

“We can always steal them.” Her voice lowers and she leans toward the older boy. “Will you help me defend your honor, Lord Reed?” Howland looks unsure, but he nods defeated.

They continue to plan during the feast ignoring the food and the celebration around them, that is, until someone clears his throat behind them; she turns her head and finds herself at a loss for words when she sees that Prince Rhaegar is the one interrupting them.

“Good evening, my lords, my lady.” He stands tall and proudly and Lyanna feels dizzy already by just staring at him. “Lady Lyanna, may I have this dance?” He asks and she fights the urge to look around, she knows her father’s bannermen are observing the exchange, and they will most likely report every single detail back to her father, yet that doesn’t stop her from nodding.

They make their way to the dance floor, her arm feeling warm from where it touches Rhaegar’s. The Prince turns to her with a warm smile on his lips once they reach the middle and embraces her so carefully Lyanna feels her heart falter. She circles his neck with her arms trying to keep herself from shaking and they begin to dance. She doesn’t dare to look around, she knows everyone is watching them for she can feel the weight of their eyes.

“I’m afraid we have attracted a crowd.” Rhaegar notes looking away from her. He keeps a fair amount of distance between them she notices, and she’s grateful for that. She's causing enough scandal to last her a lifetime. “Why is my cousin Robert staring at me like he wants to punch me?” Rhaegar’s voice sounds amused, his smile turning playful as if the thought of Robert punching him entertains him greatly. ‘ _Robert would lose his head if he dared to try.’_ Lyanna thinks and she smiles at the discovery that probably Rhaegar doesn't like Lord Baratheon that much.

“I am betrothed to him.” She admits at last and the Prince's happy expression turns to a frown as if the thought bothered him. She doesn’t like how much she enjoys his reaction.

“I see.” It’s all he says. They keep dancing and halfway through the song Rhaegar pulls her closer without notice, his chest pressing against hers. “Is this alright, Lyanna?” He asks his voice low and deep, it creates a pleasant reaction in her body.

“Yes.” She breaths and Rhaegar sighs delighted. He’s a head taller than her, his whole body is gigantic compared to hers, and his scent is delicious she has never smelled something as lovely before. She is lightheaded.

"Where’s your wife?” She asks him because Lyanna has to somehow control herself and draw the line between her and this beautiful forbidden man.

“She doesn’t feel well.” He responds, and his hands travel slightly over her back, it’s an innocent motion one that makes her feel as if her whole body had been lit up on fire.

“I can’t breathe.” Lyanna admits suddenly at the beginning of the second song, and Rhaegar steps back with a worried look on his face. She had never wanted to be looked at with worry until now.

“Can I get you anything?” The Prince offers and she shakes her head.

“I just need to go outside to get some fresh air, it won’t take long.” She tells him and walks away, the more distance she puts between them the more her mind clears. The hall smells of sweat, wine and piss so she only starts breathing deeply once she reaches the outside.

“Are you well?” Rhaegar asks and she jumps unaware that he was right behind her. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He says apologetic. Lyanna turns and stares at the silver Prince.

“What are you doing here?” She asks him flabbergasted. “Why did you come after me?” She steps back needing distance from the man.

“You didn't feel well, I couldn’t let you leave alone.”  _‘But you could leave your sick wife alone?_ ’ her inner voice twists his words. He explains his actions so simply, as if a hall full of people -gossiping people- hadn’t just seen them leave together.

“Please go back inside. I don’t want your help.” She tells him annoyed putting up her emotional walls, but Rhaegar's not having any of it.

“Did I offend you somehow?” He questions and steps closer to Lyanna, she feels like screaming at the man.

“No! Just please leave me alone.” She turns again and walks heading to the woods, all the noise dying as she delves deeper into the trees.

“Lyanna.” Rhaegar calls after her. _‘Seriously how persistent can this Prince be?’_  She wonders _._  Rhaegar catches up to her and takes her arm pulling her to turn around. Suddenly he's too close to her and she can’t help but stare at his eyes, then his lips.  She inhales more of his intoxicating scent and looks at him in the eye, Rhaegar is staring at her with those purple eyes of his so dark and full of want.

“Rhaegar.” Lyanna says, there are no titles no surnames just like the smallfolk, she pretends they don't bear all their houses' expectations on their shoulders, all the responsibilities.

“We can’t.” He lets out with a strangled breath and Lyanna knows this is just not her, that this strange energy between them is mutual and foreign to both.

“I’ve never felt this way.” Her admission is a whisper, because she’s too afraid of speaking loud and break the moment.

“Me neither.” Rhaegar admits as well and Lyanna wants to close the distance between them and kiss him senseless, she knows he won’t reject her.  _‘Damn the consequences_ ’ she thinks.

“Lya!” And as quickly as it came whatever possessed them disappears. The Prince steps back and looks at her with longing in his eyes, Lyanna understands it perfectly. “Lya, where are you!?” She recognizes Benjen's voice calling for her, he’s probably looking for her on behalf of her other brothers.

“I must leave.” She says for the second time that day, the Prince nods and the déjà vu feels strong at the action, she walks away from him.

 

The following day she learns from Howland that Brandon had asked a girl to dance with Ned, the girl was Ashara Dayne, Arthur Dayne's sister the kingsguard that usually accompanied Rhaegar everywhere. She feels really bad for Ned, since Howland comments how she had then danced with Brandon for the rest of the night.   The crannogman accompanies her to the jousting matches but disappears after leaving her with Ned and Benjen. Brandon is competing that day. 

“I bet Ser Barristan Selmy is going to defeat them all!” Benjen half yells in enthusiasm and Ned chuckles lightly.

“You should be cheering for Brandon, Ben.” He tells him and Benjen makes a face of annoyance. Lyanna is amazed at Ned's honest tone. “Even if he doesn’t win we are here to support him.” The lecture goes over Benjen’s head as Barristan appears mounted on his stallion ready to duel, he stands up and cheers loudly to Ned’s despair. And when Ser Barristan unmounts his rival with the second lance the whole crowd starts cheering as loudly as Benjen.

 

Time doesn't pass quickly enough for Lyanna's liking. At the end of the day Brandon earns a place to joust tomorrow. When he finally meets up with them everyone congratulates him. Ned is about to leave to watch the melee tournament the one where Robert Baratheon is participating.

“You should come, Lya.” He tells her and Lyanna laughs.

“He’s your friend, Ned, he’s only my betrothed.” She responds and Ned drops the subject, never one to discuss this with her. After that Brandon disappears as well and Howland arrives with a bright smile.

Lyanna thinks of the Prince, and how amazing he had looked jousting, she had been thinking about him the whole day.

“Lyanna, I have acquired some pieces for your armor.” Howland informs her quietly as they make way to the tents. “I have hidden them in the woods, we can go see them later if you wish”. Her mind receives the distraction from Rhaegar gladly and they start talking about what’s still missing, how and when they're going to get it. They agree on tonight when everyone is distracted by their celebrations. Lyanna feels the anticipation under her skin making her vibrate with excitement. ‘ _I_ _n two days.’_  She thinks. ‘ _I  will challenge those knights in two days’._

After their mischief and theft that night they return to their tents, she lies to sleep on her tent and she dreams of a castle by the beach, in the distance she sees Rhaegar and she walks to him, when she reaches him he looks at her with a bright smile, Lyanna feels at home at last, she feels complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a quick note, in the previous chapter I said Lyanna was sixteen *this has been corrected*, I lied, she's fifteen below a list of ages:  
> Lyanna 15  
> Rhaegar 22  
> Benjen 13  
> Eddard 18  
> Brandon 19  
> Robert 19  
> Howland 18  
> This somewhat follows the canon ages. 
> 
> Also remember I said I needed to go through 20 years of story as quick as possible? I suck at rushing things, next chapter we'll get the Knight of the Laughing Tree and some action *wink*, probably chapter four will start the time jumps, or not I don't even know anymore. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated.


	3. Knight's Embraces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
> And in this world of loneliness  
> I see your face  
> Yet everyone around me  
> Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe"  
> Leona Lewis, Bleeding Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Again, thanks for the kudos!
> 
> I'm so excited to present you this chapter, it's definitely my favorite one so far and I'm pretty happy on how it turned out. As always I will check it tomorrow for any errors that might have escaped me, and also I have gone back and edited the previous two chapters, nothing big changed only a few words and such, but just as an FYI
> 
> ENJOY!!

Robert Baratheon finally has the guts to speak to her after three days since her arrival. His melee competition has been set back so he is joining them to watch the jousts this morning. The man sits next to her much to her despair and he starts commenting about the knights and their techniques.

“You see how he’s grabbing the lance; I bet 10 gold dragons that his arm breaks on the first hit.” Lyanna wonders if Robert takes her for a fool that doesn’t know a thing about the sport. She does her best to ignore him, but his obnoxious voice and the smell of sweat and wine that clings to him makes her feel nauseous and too aware of his presence. She doesn’t leave though, she wants to see Rhaegar jousting even if he’s competing against her brother, and even when Princess Elia after being absent from the tourney the last couple of days has decided to show up to the match.

Lyanna can’t help but stare at her from time to time, she’s so beautiful, she’s wearing a red southern gown and it fits her so perfectly, enhancing every bit of her womanly curves. Lyanna lacks in that department and wonders how the Prince can even look at her twice when he has such a beautiful woman by his side.

When Rhaegar enters the field she moves her gaze towards him, he’s wearing the same armor as the day before the pieces forged in black metal and with incrusted rubies on his chest. Lyanna thinks that her brother’s grey armor looks dull compared to the Prince’s, but she likes it more because of the direwolf that adorns it.

“Lady Lyanna.” Robert speaks on her ear and she moves away, feeling him too close for comfort. “Sorry, I was talking and you seemed distracted.” ‘ _I was.’_ Lyanna thinks bitterly and returns her gaze to the Prince.

“What do you want, Lord Baratheon?” She asks brusquely, this is the first time she has spoken a full sentence towards him. ‘ _The fool probably thinks I’m warming up to him.’_ She thinks and wants to laugh, but she refrains since Ned is sitting next to her.

 “I was wondering if you could give me your favor, my Lady.” He tells her and Lyanna sighs, her gaze focused on Rhaegar as he mounts his black stallion. She can see Brandon at the other end of the field already mounted, the joust is about to begin.

“I’m afraid I can’t give you my favor.” Lyanna responds after a moment. “For I do not wish to give it to you.” Her voice is cold and harsh, she tries to imitate her father’s when a Lord tries to ask too much of him. She can tell he has tensed on his sit but she doesn’t look at his expression after her words.

The Prince and her brother break half a dozen lances on each other, it’s a close match but finally Rhaegar unmounts the Stark heir gracefully, and everyone cheers for their Prince. Lyanna realizes that Robert is eerily quiet beside her. _‘There’s no lost love between them.’_  She thinks. _‘I can take advantage of that’._ And so she cheers louder for the Prince.

 

After the jousts she meets with Howland and Benjen, they walk towards the woods to the hiding place that Howland had been using to store the stolen armor pieces. Next to her Benjen is guiding a horse, she doesn’t know where the horse comes from, and they tell her not to ask.

“Now that we have everything.” Benjen starts. “How are you going to avoid going to the matches with us?” Lyanna smiles she had already found a solution for that so she answers quickly.

“I’ll fake an illness.” They reach the place and she can see a satchel sitting on the ground covered by leaves, Howland goes ahead and starts taking the pieces of armor out and laying them on the ground. As she sees the whole set together her excitement grows more. The pieces are mismatched, each of them from a different metal and color yet she thinks it adds personality. “How am I going to put the armor on my own?" She asks and looks up to Howland who’s tying the horse to one of the trees.

“I’ll help you, Lyanna. Your brother’s won’t question my absence.” She smiles at him as she bends to take the white shield that her partners in crime had gotten for her, she tests its weight.

“I should have a sigil.” she comments and Benjen agrees with a yell before running to find her some paint. She sits on the ground next to the armor feeling ecstatic, and as Howland sits with her she can see the worry on his face, but his green eyes show her he’s hopeful.

  

Lyanna’s thoughts are torn between her armor hidden away in the woods, and the challenges she will make tomorrow, and somehow thoughts of Rhaegar keep appearing in her mind. Her brothers and her dine with their bannermen outside their tents, the northermen talk loudly and laugh even more so and she feels out place. She's the only woman among the men who talk more about whores than about the wives they left in the North. Suddenly she doesn’t want to be there, so she stands and leaves, everyone too busy to notice her departure. Lyanna walks until she reaches the lake of Harrenhal, the moon reflects on the surface and she can see the isle of faces in the middle of it, looking haunting from afar.

“Do you want to go there?” Someone asks behind her and it’s sad really that she can now recognize Rhaegar’s voice anywhere. She doesn’t turn to him when he stands beside her, she knows one of his kingsguards is not far away so she controls herself, with a quick glance back she recognizes Ser Oswell Whent, the brother of the host. Rhaegar is openly staring at her. “I can take you.” He offers and Lyanna thinks ‘ _take me anywhere.’_  

“I thought you worshipped the seven, that place is of the old gods.” He smiles delighted at her and he’s so handsome in that moment, the moonlight giving him an aura like some divine creature.

“I do, but I’m willing to give the old gods a chance.” He tells her and it’s Lyanna’s turn to smile. _‘This is a man that I would like to marry.’_  The thought feels intrusive and painful as the hard reality slaps her in the face, Rhaegar is a married Prince out of her reach. _‘He will never be mine.’_ He stares at her no longer smiling, instead he has an expression so difficult to read she doesn’t even bother to try, 'we can’t' she remembers his words, and she’s hurts.

“No, I don’t wish to go.” She lies and if he knows she’s lying he doesn’t say it.

“Alright, then.” He tells her and drops to the ground. “We’ll stay here.” Rhaegar pats the place next to him and Lyanna sits keeping far more distance than she wants. “Tell me, Lyanna, how’s the North like?” And so Lyanna tells him.

They sit and talk for hours, until it’s too late and knowing what the next day has in store for her she informs Rhaegar she’s tired. He stands up at that and pulls her up.

“I’ll walk you to your tent.” He offers and Lyanna feels selfish enough to accept. On their way back they keep talking, she learns that he loves mangoes, whatever those are, and that he has read over a hundred books in his twenty and two years. When they arrive to the Stark’s tents Rhaegar takes her hand and kisses it softly. “Sleep well, Lyanna”. He says and leaves her. The feel of his lips lingers on her hand and when she falls asleep she dreams of his lips kissing hers.

 

“I said I’m not going, Brandon!” she exclaims covering her head with her blanket.

“Come on, Lyanna, you can’t stay here.” He states and Lyanna wants to punch him so bad. She needs to look more convincing so she uncovers her face with a dead serious look.

“I’m having my blood, I don’t wish to leave this tent, leave me alone!” Brandon’s face turns white at the mention of her blood, he turns around and leaves without saying another word. She wonders why men are so disgusted by it as she stands and changes into a pair of pants and a tunic that Benjen had borrowed her, she puts on her boots and leaves the camp avoiding everyone.

Howland is already waiting for her in the hiding place. He scans her probably not used to seeing her without the ridiculously big gowns.

“Those suit you.” He comments and Lyanna laughs at his nonchalant demeanor. She’s nervous and he's too but he doesn't show it and she appreciates it.  _‘Songs will be written about me.’_  She thinks as Howland takes the first piece of armor and walks to her.

“Are you ready?” He asks her, she nods and at that the crannogman starts arming her.

 

Lyanna has already defeated two of the three knights she had challenged. She’s aware that she’s hurt but the pain is nothing as she grabs the second lance that the squire hands her and readies herself to attack again. The overwhelming response of the smallfolk surprises her. She charges and hears their cries of joy when she hits the Frey knight right in the face and he falls off his horse. She can’t see much with the helmet but she sees the other two defeated knights entering the field seeking ransom.

“Teach your squires honor, that shall be ransom enough.” She tells them with a booming voice. She observes as the knights scold their squires and she wants to laugh so bad at the look of humiliation that the squires have but she restrains.

She rides to the front of the royal sit; Rhaegar is sitting at the right side of his father, with Princess Ellia next to him.

“Remove your helmet.” The King commands and Lyanna feels dread rush through her, she shakes her head. “Are you disobeying a direct command from your King?” Aerys asks with a icy cold voice. Lyanna panics and turns the horse around ridding fast and hard straight to the woods.

She doesn’t stop ridding for a few minutes and once she feels she’s deep enough inside the forest she lowers her speed and unmounts the stallion. She struggles to remove the armor feeling paranoid and afraid that someone is going to catch her, the process of removing the armor takes longer that she had expected without help. She doesn't hear the steps getting closer to her.

“Oh, gods!” Lyanna turns quickly at the voice and she sees Rhaegar standing in front of her with his unsheathed sword in his hand. “This has to be some wicked joke from the old gods!” He looks so distraught as he walks towards her, she doesn’t know if she should be afraid or not. “Why it’s got to be you? WHY?” Lyanna steps back and he throws his sword to the ground, it falls with a thud. He moves quickly and grabs her tightly by the shoulders, she winces in pain as the adrenaline that kept her on her feet disappears and all it leaves behind is pain. “Where are you hurt? I swear to the gods.” He breathes and she shakes her head laughing.

“I only had like a dozen lances broken on my upper area, I’ll survive.” She realizes comedy is not appreciated by Rhaegar in that moment, as his expression darkens and really Lyanna shouldn’t find that so damn attractive.

“Why, Lyanna? Why did you do this?” his voice has lost all kindness and she hadn’t seen this side of Rhaegar before. _‘You only know him for four days.’_ A voice in her head reminds her yet somehow it feels as if she has known this mango-loving man for far longer than four days.

“I did it for my friend, to defend his honor.” She explains and Rhaegar's stone expression crumbles and becomes distraught again.

“Friend? What friend?” His voice is so desperate Lyanna feels guilty for upsetting him this much. “The boy that you saved at the armory.” He realizes and he calms down, his expression becoming one of awe. She can’t keep up with how quickly Rhaegar changes his emotions, before he had been so stoic and pleasant and now it seems that he has let himself loose and he’s feeling too much too fast.

“Yes, Howland Reed.” She feels shy all of a sudden. “He’s not a warrior, and I couldn’t let those squires go unpunished.” Rhaegar steps closer to her his awe still plainly written on his face.

“Did it ever occur to you that you could have asked me to fight for his honor?” Lyanna stares up at him, feeling overwhelmed by the raw honesty in his voice. “I would have done it in a second, Lyanna.” He raises his hand and takes her face softly.

“I didn’t think.” She says and that’s very clear now she realizes, her dangerous decisions had come back to bite her in the ass. “Are you going to deliver me to the King?” She asks because she needs to know, she needs to get ready to fight. Rhaegar laughs and lets his hand fall from her face, she misses the warmth immediately.

“I would never deliver you to my father.” There’s a fierce protectiveness in his voice completely new to her and he continues with the emotional turmoil. “Your secret is safe with me.” He reaches towards her and starts to remove the rest of the armor, the silence hangs heavily between them as he works to undo the ties.

“Are you mad at me?” Lyanna asks when he finishes and steps away from her, she feels pathetic.

“No, not mad.” He stares at her, she can't help but walk over and hug him, Rhaegar relaxes in her arms and embraces her as well. “You are something else, Lyanna.” He whispers and she chuckles, the noise muffled against his chest. He pushes her slightly and when she looks up at him he’s staring once again. “A warrior queen.” He murmurs and lowers his head, his lips meets hers softly and sweetly, and it’s so much better than her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this thought in my head that Rhaegar is always controlling every single action and word because his father is crazy, so he has never developed a healthy way of dealing with his emotions and now that he's met Lyanna and she makes him feel so much he kinda loses it and becomes this emotional mess and woow now i've made myself sad. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, again thanks for the kudos. NEXT we get the coronation and a surprise! ;)


	4. The Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I can barely look at you  
> But every single time I do  
> I know we'll make it anywhere  
> Away from here"  
> Leona Lewis, Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took two days to be written, but that was because I got sick and I was dying and I couldn't write it. So I don't like this chapter this hit too close to home but it had to be written.
> 
> Anyways! There's smut in this chapter I had never written smut before I hope it doesn't suck.
> 
> Enjoy!

Her body is on fire and hurting, every single movement she makes gives her a sharp stab of pain, but she ignores it. Rhaegar has pushed her against a tree and he’s ravishing her mouth he licks and bites and Lyanna can only reciprocate. She has never done this before, and the fact that it’s Rhaegar the one that she’s learning from makes her feel hotter that she already is. She finds out she's a quick learner.

“Lyanna.” Rhaegar breaths his voice deep and needy and she shivers against the tree. She pulls him closer to deepen the kiss but somehow it isn’t enough, so she rubs her body against him his hardness brushes her stomach and the friction makes Rhaegar moan. “Gods, Lyanna stop.” He begs and she moves to kiss his cheek and jaw as he talks but she doesn’t, her hands cling to his shoulders for leverage.

“I want you.” Lyanna says between kisses. “So much.” However as she tries to press herself harder against him she feels a strain in her muscles and her breath hitches from the pain. Rhaegar seizes the moment to step back breathing erratically. He looks at her his eyes dark with lust. He looks wrecked, his hair disheveled from where Lyanna ran her fingers through it and his lips are red and swollen.

“Come back here, I’m not done with you.” She demands reaching out but he steps further and chuckles.

“You are hurt and in pain, we must stop.” Lyanna wonders how he can control himself, all she wants to do is continue to kiss him senseless. “Besides, I can’t keep the King waiting; he’s expecting news from the mysterious knight.” That does the job to sober her up.

“What will you do?” She asks him and he bends to pick up the shield with the laughing heart tree sigil she and Benjen had come up with, she had expected to keep it but she know realizes how dumb would that be.

“I will give him this.” Rhaegar responds. “Tell him it’s all I found.” She walks towards him and takes the shield from his hands.

“What is he going to do with it?” A part of her knows she doesn’t want to hear the answer for the way Rhaegar tenses.

“He’ll burn it.” Suddenly she realizes that if Aerys got his hands on her, she would share the same fate as the shield. That terrifies her.

  

Rhaegar accompanies her to her tent, and then leaves promising that he will send for her later. Surprisingly her family is still not there so she changes into her sleeping gown and lies on her bed to rest the bruises that are just starting to appear. _‘This must be a dream.’_  She thinks as she remembers her moments with Rhaegar and as she drifts to sleep she can’t help but think that their time together is coming to an end, and how much she doesn’t want to say goodbye.

Hunger wakes her up a few hours later; she dresses in one of her simplest gowns and leaves out to search for some food. Benjen and Howland are sitting outside eating and immediately stand up to greet her.

“Lya, that was amazing.” Benjen whispers in her ear when he hugs her carefully, she gives him a smile and moves to Howland who wraps her in a kind hug as well.

“It really was, I am forever grateful, Lyanna.” As he steps back he takes her hand and squeezes it tightly with a look of pure admiration on his face.

“It was my pleasure to fight for you, Howland.” She says and she wants to tell him that thanks to him she had met Rhaegar and that she’s the one that is grateful but she can’t, they hand her a goblet of wine that she drinks greedily and a plate of cheese and bread that she devours. They tell her everything from their point of view and she listens completely amazed that she had actually done those things, and that the tale of the knight of the laughing tree will live for years to come.

  

The next day Lyanna is in a bad mood, the night before Rhaegar had sent her a letter with his kingsguard telling her that he couldn’t meet with her, and she had gone to sleep missing him, she can only imagine how it will be like once she leaves for Winterfell and never sees him again.

She learns that the King had left in the morrow after declaring the Knight of the Laughing Tree an enemy of the crown, she will be forever grateful that Rhaegar was the one to find her.

The competitions are scheduled to continue as if nothing has happened and Lyanna puts one of the gowns that cover her from neck to toe when she finds a huge purple bruise across her breasts and chest that morning. She does this before her maids arrive to help her dress and meets with her brothers outside once she's done, she's not pleased to see her betrothed is among them.

“Good morning, Lady Lyanna.” Robert greets her, and she ignores him with a look of annoyance.

  

The next two days pass way too quickly much to her despair, the gods not hearing her pleas for the days to last longer. She meets with Rhaegar at night, both times he’s accompanied by Ser Arthur Dayne, the knight keeping an expression of neutrality the whole time and it makes Lyanna wonder if he agrees to the Prince’s affair, but as he follows them and joins their conversation at times she thinks maybe he’s truly fine with it.

On the second night they’re sitting by the lake, the morning sword standing away from them, probably sensing the tension building between the two.

“What’s on your mind, love?” The Prince asks breaking the heavy silence, Lyanna had been thinking all day about what she was going to tell him, and now she finds herself loss for words.

“I don’t want the morrow to come.” She says instead, not wanting to say goodbye just yet.  _‘We still have tomorrow.’_  She thinks. Rhaegar moves closer to her, wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her neck, breathing deeply.

“Me neither.” He mumbles against her skin and Lyanna can’t think of anything else to say.

Like the previous days Rhaegar walks her to the tent, this time he kisses her lips softly before he leaves. She’s about to get into her tent when Brandon comes out of the darkness with a dark angry expression on his face.

“Everything makes sense now.” He growls coming closer to her.

“What are you doing hiding in the darkness? Spying on me?” She asks just as fiercely. Her brother laughs and grabs her tightly by the shoulders.

“Do you have any idea what you are doing?” Lyanna shakes free of his grip, her muscles complaining slightly at the sudden movement but she keeps a cold expression on her face. “You are bringing shame to the family!” He yells his face full of rage.

“Oh! You are such a hypocrite Brandon!” She meets his rage with her own. “And what are you bringing to the family with your whoring?” Lyanna barks wanting nothing more than to punch her brother right in the face. “How many girls have you fucked Brandon?!” Brandon clenches his fists.

“Yeah Lyanna, I fuck girls.” His voice is full of venom and she can see how he’s shaking. “But I fuck them and I leave them, I don’t go around falling in love with them.” That kills her rage just as quickly as it came, a deep hurt replaces it and she can’t breathe. “That’s what I thought.” He says the venom now gone. “When morrow comes, this will be over and he’s going to leave you heartbroken, and you are going to end up in a miserable marriage because you couldn’t give your future husband a chance.” There’s concern in his voice now, he steps closer and takes her hand.

“Like you gave Catelyn Tully a chance?” She counters but there’s no heat behind her words.

“At least I know her; we have to do our duty, Lya.” Lyanna shakes her head stubbornly. “You are going to marry Robert, there’s no way out of it, you are too late to marry the prince.” She gasps and feels her eyes betray her as the tears starts spilling out of them.

“I won’t marry him.” Brandon smiles sadly at her.

“The Prince will go back with his wife to King’s Landing, to their daughter and his throne. You are going back to Winterfell to marry Baratheon.” Her brother pulls her and embraces her, now she’s the one that’s shaking.

“I don’t have to marry anyone.” She says weakly, but she sees now that this fight is a loss one. Yet she can’t give up.  _'I'd rather die fighting that live married to a husband I don't want.'_ She thinks and holds her brother tighter.

 

The final joust is between Ser Barristan Selmy and Rhaegar Targaryen, however is victorious will win the tourney and name the Queen of love and beauty. Lyanna is accompanied by her brothers and she thanks the gods Robert is not with them. Howland is sitting next to her as well, she's glad she has gained a true friend in the crannogman. She rest her head on his shoulder feeling tired. Last night she couldn’t sleep after the encounter with Brandon, she just lay on her bed looking at the tent’s ceiling thinking of what to do.

The joust begins and after too many lances Rhaegar unmounts Ser Barristan. Everyone cheers for the Prince so she straightens up and claps as well feeling hollow. He takes his helmet off and his hair falls like a silver cascade to his shoulders and back, he looks handsome as always. One of the squires takes his helmet and a servant walks to him and offers him a crown of winter roses blue as frost. Lyanna had always been fond of winter roses; she envies Princess Ellia that will receive the crown. Then everything happens too fast, Rhaegar rides right past his wife and lays the crown of winter roses on Lyanna’s lap. That’s the moment when all the smiles die.

Rhaegar looks at her with a neutral expression, but his eyes are speaking a thousand words to her. She looks from the Prince to the crown resting on her lap, then she takes the crown and puts her on top of her head accepting the tittle of Queen of love and beauty.

Everything is a blur after Rhaegar rides away. She is escorted by her brothers and Howland away from the crowd, the whispers of _whore_ and _wrenched witch_ reach her but she doesn’t get mad, she can't. Then she finds herself standing outside her tent, Brandon storms off and Ned is looking at her with concern.

“Lya, are you well?” He asks because Ned is the only sensitive of the Stark children gods bless his heart.

“Yes, I am.” She answers and enters her tent needing the isolation.

There’s a turmoil inside her as she feels guilty and nervous and many things. The last thing she expects is Robert Baratheon entering her tent uninvited.

“I WILL KILL HIM!” He yells as he sees Lyanna still wearing the crown, Ned is behind him looking tense. “HOW DOES HE DARE TO CLAIM YOU?!” He walks to her and tries to take the crown but Lyanna pushes him with all the strength she can muster. She's still a bit sore but she manages to stand her ground. 

“Don’t you dare to touch me.” She tells him with an icy voice.

“GIVE ME THAT WRENCHED CROWN I WILL TEACH THAT DRAGONSPAWN TO NOT TOUCH WHAT BELONGS TO ME!” Lyanna laughs cruelly.

“Listen to me, Baratheon, I don’t belong to you nor anyone. I belong to me!” He raises his hand and Ned reacts taking his arm.

“You won’t touch her Robert, not in my presence.” Robert looks at Ned with fury, she thinks that he’s going to strike him but the stag shakes his arm free and leaves the tent.

“Thank you, Ned.” Her brother looks at her disappointed.

“Stop antagonizing him, Lyanna. He’s going to be your husband and I won’t be there to protect you all the time.” She thinks how it’s possible that even when he had just witnessed the violence that Robert was going to lay upon her he still supports the damned marriage.

“Get out, Ned.” He looks at her with despair but complies.

She’s raging inside and feels helpless until someone knocks on the tent wood, Lyanna stands up and exits the tent, she’s surprised to find Ser Arthur Dayne outside.

“My lady, I have come to fetch you.” He informs her, she looks around and the Stark camp is desert so she follows the morning sword.

They walk through the woods until they meet Rhaegar, he’s standing next to a tree and he smiles at the sight of Lyanna, she remembers she’s still wearing the crown.

“Thank you, Arthur. Please leave us.” Rhaegar says and the kingsguard obeys, she walks to her Prince and hugs him tightly. “I’m sorry Lyanna, I didn’t think how crowning you could bring you trouble, you were the only one I saw I couldn’t.“ She silences him with her lips, they kiss slow enjoying the feel of one another.

“I want you, Rhaegar.” She tells him once they break apart. He stares at her not understanding what she’s asking for. “If I’m to marry Robert Baratheon, I don’t want him to be the first man in my life, I want you to be.” An understanding reaches his eyes and he looks conflicted.

“Lyanna, you don’t understand what you’re asking for.” He says. “I can’t do that to you, I don’t want to hurt you further please don’t ask that of me.” His plea goes unheard.

“You already hurt me, Rhaegar.” Lyanna tells him. “I crave you in all the possible ways and knowing that you won’t ever be mine...” She sobs unable to bottle the emotions she has felt in the last days; the Prince embraces her once again.

“And I will pay for hurting you the rest of my life.” She shakes her head and looks up at him.

“Please, give me this one last thing I ask of you, then we’ll go separate ways but I will always have these memories of us to cherish forever.” He answers by kissing her hard his resolve crumbling at her words.

Lyanna pulls at his belt wanting to get this over with, knowing how little time they have together and Rhaegar picks up her urgency. He steps back and sits on the floor; she follows and straddles him grateful the dress she’s wearing is only one layer of cloth. They continue to kiss, and Lyanna tries to memorize the way he tastes, and the feeling of his lips on hers.

“Gods, love.” He sighs as she moves her hips to rub against his erection. Rhaegar’s hands move to her waist and then he turns taking her with him, Lyanna ends up lying on the ground with Rhaegar on top of her, her legs spread open. He reaches to remove her smallclothes, then to undo his belt. He kisses her and his fingers start rubbing a very sensitive part of her cunt, sending shocks of pleasure through her.

“Rhaegar!” She moans as she feels a pressure build up inside her, he bites her jaw and speeds up his hand movements and Lyanna feels the tension build and buil until it releases across her body in waves of delightful pleasure, she moans louder and grasps his arms as she rides the pleasure.

“You are a sight to behold, love.” He tells her and she pulls him for a deep kiss, his fingers leave her and he accommodates himself, she can feel his prick rubbing her. “Are you sure you want this?” He asks her breathless once more, she nods unable to speak. When he enters her it’s painful, there’s a strain on her muscles, a tear of something. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He breathes against her temple as Lyanna gasps in pain.

“Keep going.” She orders him and he does. He takes her slowly and sweetly, _'just like he plays his harp.'_  She thinks. It’s a strange feeling, having him inside her it feels intrusive and gods it hurts but she tries to focus on Rhaegar, the way he’s looking at her, the way his breath hitches as he pulls out of her just to enter her once more.

“You feel so good, love, so so good.” He murmurs in awe. Eventually he goes faster needing his release, and Lyanna enjoys the way he moves and moans her name, then he’s reaching his peak and he’s filling her with his seed. He rests his head against her shoulder breathing heavily. They stay that way for a moment and then Rhaegar moves to fix his clothing and help Lyanna fix hers. They don’t speak, their time is up.

They walk back towards her tent in a tense silence and when they reach the border of the woods he comes to a halt so she stops as well.

“I don’t want to say goodbye.” Lyanna says first not looking at him, she needs Rhaegar to understand what this week had meant to her, how thankful she is to have met him but the words don’t come out of her.

“I will never forget you, Lyanna.” He speaks and his voice is pained and she really can’t look at him her whole body telling her to _run_ and don’t look back. “Please look at me.” She shakes her head no because there are tears in her eyes and if she sees those beautiful purple eyes of his, or his handsome face, the reality that this will be the last time they see each other will break her, she knows this.

“I want you to remember me as before, not sad.” She tells him and Rhaegar turns her around. His eyes reflect the sea of emotions he’s feeling and Lyanna sobs _._ “Please let go, Rhaegar, please let me go I can’t do this.” She cries and there’s so much pain, her heart is breaking and she can’t handle it.

“Lyanna, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” _‘I can’t.’_ She thinks desperately and she rips herself out of his arms. “You will be fine, I promise you.” She nods at his words because she knows it, even if right now it feels like the world is ending she knows she’ll be fine.

“Thank you, Rhaegar.” She obliges herself to stop sobbing and looks at him again, he looks devastated. “For everything.” He raises his hand and caresses her cheek one last time.

“Thank you, my _she-wolf_.” His voice is filled with adoration and there’s so much left to be said and they deserved so much more time, but this is all they get.

“Farewell, your grace.” Lyanna does a curtsey and she steps back not looking at Rhaegar, once she turns she walks away feeling like she’s leaving a piece of her heart behind with the Dragon Prince, and she’s not sure if she took something of his with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost cried writing that last bit i didn't know how to end it you know it's hard like i'm a big believer in soul mates and all that stuff and I really want to portrait Rhaegar and Lyanna as being soulmates or twinsouls all that jazz and how it hurts to let go of that person, not sure if i did it justice. Also can you tell I don't like Robert Baratheon at all?????
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhow next chapter will be in the future ;) please let me know what you thought of this.


	5. The Daughter of Bear Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! So many people are leaving kudos, THANK YOU! It means the world to me!! 
> 
> So here's the fifth chapter, a lot happens, ENJOY!

Two moons had passed since the last time she saw Rhaegar Targaryen the Dragon Prince. Two moons since she had given him her maidenhead and one moon since she found out she was with child. It had been quite a revelation, she started with the morning sickness, her breasts sore and sensitive, and her moon blood had disappeared, Lyanna wasn’t a fool she understood what that meant. She still hasn’t told anyone, she doubts anyone suspects a thing.  

The she-wolf is currently resting on her bed, the pregnancy making her feel tired at all times, when her door swings open.

“Get your ass out of that bed, Lyanna!” Dacey Mormont her closest friend half yells and pulls the covers from her. “Your betrothed is arriving soon!” She continues. Dacey agrees with her that she shouldn’t have to marry if she does not wish to, she keeps proposing to run away together to Bear Island but Lyanna doubts her father would just let her go.

“I don’t wish to leave this bed, Dacey.” The brunette barks out a laugh and takes her hand pulling her up.

“I travelled all this way to see you get married, Lya.” She finally stands and looks at Dacey with annoyance. “We could be on Bear Island already if you had wanted, yet you decided to stay.” She’s dragged to her mirror, and as the handmaidens enter the room to prepare her she continues to look at her friend’s reflection.

“You will be surprised.” It’s all Lyanna tells her, Dacey smiles kindly.

“You better surprise me, Lya.”

 

A couple of hours later they are standing in the courtyard. The male Starks look regal in their attires and Lyanna has been put in her best dress to look appealing. She hadn’t been seen naked by her handmaidens in a while, and the looks she had received at her barely noticeable belly had been quite hilarious, she wants to see the look of surprise everyone will have on their faces when she announces her pregnancy.

The horses’ steps sound louder and louder until they enter through the door of Winterfell, Ned is leading the party with Robert Baratheon close behind. Her brother greets their father first, then her and then Brandon, leaving the youngest Stark at last.

“What about me, Neddy baby?” Asks Dacey, her brother looks at her with surprise. To the Stark children Dacey was an honorary Stark, she had been fostered in Winterfell during their childhoods and they grew up together. After she had gone back to Bear Island they had only heard from her through letters.

“Dacey!” Ned embraces the girl with joy. “It’s been too long!” She laughs and Lyanna is so distracted by their encounter that she almost forgets Robert Baratheon until the man steps in front of her to greet her.

“Lady Lyanna.” He says pleasantly, but she notices the tension in his voice. _‘Good, he knows I don’t like him.’_  She thinks and gives him a cold stare.

“Lord Baratheon.” Lyanna responds, she can feel her father’s disapproving look but she ignores it, she’s good at that.

Everyone walks to the Great Hall where a feast is being held to honor the guest and in preparation for the wedding tomorrow.

“I feel blessed to have all my children under my roof, including my foster daughter.” Says Rickard and Dacey gives him a grateful nod. “And my future good-son.” She notices that Robert is staying sober for a change, and as she looks at how distant Ned looks from his best friend, she suspects that he had something to do with that. “Let the feast begin.”

Lyanna feels immediately nauseated at sight of the food, the baby upsetting her stomach, she excuses herself and runs outside to breath fresh air to avoid vomiting.

“You have to control yourself, Lya.” Dacey’s voice comes from behind her. “And control that baby of yours.” That makes her turn around immediately.

“How did you know?” Lyanna asks dumbly.

“Oh, Lya! Come on!” Dacey walks closer to her and puts her left hand gently on her belly. “You have been stick thin since you were a kid, and suddenly you start putting weight.” She smiles kindly and moves her hand away. “Also, I’ve seen my mother’s pregnancies, I know how a pregnant woman looks and acts.” It’s sort of liberating that someone knows about the life growing inside her. “I wish you would have told me sooner, I wanted to wait until you told me. Who’s the father?” She asks and Lyanna tenses.

“You wouldn’t believe me.” Lyanna sighs and rubs her temple. “Rhaegar Targaryen.” Dacey’s eyes widen at that.

“You certainly know how to pick them.” She says and laughs.

They walk together back inside, Lyanna breaths through her mouth to avoid the smell of food but the sight isn’t pretty either. She focuses on her brothers who are chatting animatedly between them and in Dacey who immediately joins their conversation, then in her father who’s talking to Robert and suddenly she knows she can’t hide this anymore, she doesn’t want to.

“I have an announcement to make.” Lyanna says as she abruptly stands up.

“What is it, daughter?” Lord Stark asks from his side of the table, under the scrutiny of her family and her betrothed she feels suddenly insecure but a quick glance to Dacey who’s smiling encouragingly at her, her resolve returns.

“I am with child.” The reactions are an explosion of angry and confused ‘whats’, the only ones to remain silent are Brandon who’s staring at her with a knowing look, and Dacey.

“What do you mean you are with child, Lyanna?!” Her father stands and screams, Robert stands up as well and moves to her angrily.

“Dragonspawn!” He yells in her face and she’s terrified by the man, she remembers the moment at Harrenhal in her tent when he was about to hit her and she covers her belly instinctively.

Dacey stands up as well and jumps the table immediately pushing Robert away from Lyanna with the momentum of her jump.

“Don’t you dare to touch her!” After that an uncomfortable silence fills the great hall.

“What do you mean dragonspawn?” Asks Lord Stark looking lost as he sits down.

“Lyanna had an affair with Rhaegar Targaryen.” Brandon informs him, he hadn’t move from his sit at all.

“And you didn’t thought of telling me?!” The Warden of the North yells angrily. “Who else knew?!” Ned and Benjen look down ashamed.

“I wasn’t sure.” Ned says and Rickard laughs bitterly.

“Bring the maester!” He orders one of the servants. “Tell him to bring moon tea with him.” He adds and Lyanna is horrified, she grabs Dacey by the arm.

“NO!” She screams her throat feeling sore by the intensity of her voice. “I WON’T DRINK MOON TEA!” Dacey holds her as well she has a contemplative look on her face, as if weighting their options. Lyanna looks over to her brothers, they all look conflicted.

“If Lya, doesn’t want to drink moon tea she shouldn’t.” Benjen speaks but at Rickard’s livid look he lowers his head and keeps quiet. _‘My dearest Benjen.’_ She thinks and she loves him greatly in that moment. However Lyanna knows that even if her brothers defended her it would be easy for his father to call the guards into the hall, some of them know her since she was a little girl but doubts they would disobey a direct order from their lord to protect her. She feels hopeless and her wolf-blood is boiling inside her and as Dacey’s hold on her tightens she knows she has to deal the last play she has.

“If you make me drink moon tea, I will kill myself, father. I promise you that.” Her voice is calm an collected and it resonates through the tense silence. Everyone is staring at her and she knows she must look like a mad woman, she certainly feels crazy, but she is willing to protect her child even if it means dying.

“Do you hate me that much?” Robert asks her; Lyanna stares at him with despair.

“I do.” She admits and Robert looks hurt and when leaves the Great Hall no one follows him. Her gaze falls on her father; he looks as if he has aged twenty years in the last five minutes, his face one of disappointment. “I’m sorry, father.” She says because she knows her actions have cost him a lot, she doesn’t regret them though. “But love is the death of duty.” She states simply. Lyanna finds then the strength to let go of Dacey’s arm and leaves the Great Hall as well, heading directly to the Godswood, Robert is standing outside looking up at the night sky.

“You were the only thing I have ever wanted.” He tells her when she stops and stares at him. “I guess I should have tried harder to make you love me.” The blue eyed man lowers his gaze to her and smiles sadly. “I will leave for King’s Landing in the morrow, my cousin will want to know you are expecting his child.” Lyanna doesn’t argue. “I won’t bother you again, Lyanna.” He tells her and Lyanna takes that as her leave, she doesn’t look back but in that moment she knows that Robert would have been a good husband, sadly she didn’t ask for one.

  

Dacey leaves a fortnight later, once she’s sure Lord Rickard won’t feed her any moon tea in her sleep, she kisses Lyanna’s cheek and hugs her tightly.

“Write more often.” She begs her and Dacey laughs at that, the woman has commitment issues.

“I’ll see you later, Lya.” The girl mounts her horse and leaves with the two Bear Island guards that accompanied her. Lyanna misses her immediately and she turns to find only Ned remaining behind. She hadn’t talked with her older brothers since the night she revealed her pregnancy, she wonders if things between them would ever be the same.

“How are you feeling, Lya?” Ned asks her, and she knows this is his attempt to fix things.

“I am well.” She responds, and when Ned hugs her she can’t help but melt into the embrace. She had missed him so much.

“I am sorry.” He tells her and there’s so much regret in his voice.

“There’s nothing to forgive, my dearest Ned.” They walk together back inside, not speaking but calm now that things are back to where they were before.

After that things start to get better, she fights once with Brandon and when she starts crying due to the pregnancy Brandon hugs her and they apologize, leaving the bad blood behind them. Lyanna gets heavier each day, and she resents that, per the maester’s instructions she can’t run nor ride a horse, so she’s stuck with the growing belly and her aching feet, but the sacrifices are nothing compared to the joy of having her child growing inside her.

A moon later the Stark children are dinning together, their father refusing to share the table with them, too angry and disappointed, the only one who maintains contact with him is Brandon and only to take orders and responsibilities as the future head of house Stark. That night however, the old man joins them carrying a letter in his hands. He stays quiet as the servant pours him wine and another brings a plate full of food.

“A raven from the south arrived today.” He informs them and they turn their heads towards him. “From the King.” He clarifies and looks at Lyanna with a careful blank expression. “Prince Rhaegar is traveling north to take Lyanna as his second wife.” Benjen spits the wine he was drinking, and Brandon gets a coughing fit as the food he was swallowing gets stuck in his throat. As for Lyanna, she’s staring at her father speechless. “It’s an honor.” He finishes, and starts eating leaving his children in shock.

  

The next moon somehow doesn’t pass as quickly as Lyanna had wished, but when a servant announces her the royal banners have been seen close she feels the anxiety that had been suffocating her scatter, leaving only joy in seeing her Prince once again. _‘My Prince’_ she thinks greedily and joins everyone in the courtyard. When Lyanna sees Rhaegar, with his silver hair tied in a bun and wearing clothes that try to make him look like a commoner but fail, she forgets to breath. It’s not until her father pulls her hand that she remembers she must kneel and she does with difficulty, her four moons belly getting in the way.

“Please stand up.” Rhaegar asks and jumps from his horse and moves towards Lyanna taking her and helping her stand, he looks at her belly with a face of utter happiness, then he looks at her face and his smile takes her breath away, her memories had certainly not been close to remember his handsome face this clearly. “Hello, love.” He says quietly and she throws herself into his arms, he chuckles as he embraces her with delicacy.

“Prince Rhaegar.” Her father speaks sternly, Lyanna steps back and Rhaegar moves to greet her father.

“Lord Stark, a pleasure to meet you.” They stretch hands and she knows her father is putting too much strength in his hand, but Rhaegar doesn’t react. Next he greets her three brothers, and she rolls her eyes as they follow their father’s example. “You Starks have a strong grip.” Rhaegar mentions casually as he returns to stand beside Lyanna.

“I would like to speak to you in my solar, your Grace.” Lord Rickard speaks and the Prince nods, he turns to kiss her forehead briefly before marching with the warden of the north inside the castle.

“Lady Lyanna.” Someone calls from behind her and she turns to find Ser Arthur Dayne, she smiles warmly to the kingsguard.

“Ser Arthur, it’s very good to see you.” She turns her heard to Benjen who’s giving the knight lovesick eyes and she wants to laugh. “Do you remember my brothers?” She tells him casually and she introduces the three male Starks.

 

Her wedding with Rhaegar is the following night, as they exchange vows in front of her gods, she wonders if this is a dream and when is she going to wake up. When Rickard finishes the ceremony Rhaegar leans to kiss her softly, her brothers cheer and she decides she never wants to wake up.

A fortnight later she’s saying goodbye to her brothers and father, she cries but gets into the carriage opening the window and waving goodbye until she can’t see her family anymore. Rhaegar is riding next to her and she reaches out to him and he takes her hand, he smiles sadly with an unspoken apology in his eyes, but Lyanna knows she won’t ever regret leaving with him.

“We’ll be traveling to White Harbor; there a ship will take us to Dragonstone, my seat, that’s where we’ll live.” He informs her. Lyanna nods, feeling nervous about the whole deal.

“What did Princess Ellia said of this?” She asks because she has to know, after all one day she’ll be queen and Lyanna will be the second wife.

“She’s not happy of course, but she’s not mad either.” She can’t tell if the Prince is lying or not. “I promise you she’ll be kind to you.” _‘And I’ll be kind to her’_ Lyanna thinks _‘It’s the only thing I can do for her’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to introduce Dacey because I love her and because she'll have a big role in the future ;), also if this seems rushed I apologize! I have this timeline and I'm choosing the things that I will cover in the chapters and I had to include all of this, like I warned you before I have 20 years of story ahead and I don't want to make this story a fifty chapters long one you know? 
> 
> Also please be aware that I will update the tags in the next chapter SO BE PREPARED.


	6. A Lion and a Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's a strange love inside  
> It's getting louder  
> And louder and louder and louder and louder  
> There's a danger I can't hide  
> Who I am, it's who I am, it's who I am"  
> The Irrepressibles, Two Men In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the long period without update. Remember that I was sick? I got better then I got ten times worse and I just couldn't write nor think, but I am better again! So here's the chapter. You might have noticed the new tag... yeah I am sorry (not really)
> 
> So in this chapter I make some explanations that MvonJ pointed out were needed (THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOUR FEEDBACK) I don't want to give too much away so enjoy.

The trip is horrible to Lyanna, her whole being aches as each day pass. When they reach White Harbor Lord Manderly offers them his home to spend the night. They are lead to the guest room and once they are alone Lyanna embraces her husband.

“The faith and the old gods don’t allow men to have multiple wives.” She says looking to the window, she sees the ocean and the orange sky as the sun sets. In her arms she feels Rhaegar’s muscles tense, she had wondered about this as soon as she had received the news of her marriage, however her mind had been given too many things to process and the question had gotten lost among them, but now as they spent their whole days on the road she has had time to think. “What happened, Rhaegar?” He sighs and rubs her back carefully.

“I’ll tell you once we reach Dragonstone, I promise.” She feels disappointed by his answer.

“This is a safe place, you can tell me.” This time she looks at him, his purple eyes look as if he has the weight of the world on his shoulders, and she wants to help him carry that weight. “I am your wife, and you are my husband. We must trust each other.”

Rhaegar leans to kiss her forehead and pushes her slightly into the bed, Lyanna sits and looks up at him, and she notices, not for the first time, that her husband looks stressed and far older than the relaxed prince she had met in Harrenhal.

“Robert arrived to King’s Landing and asked for a meeting with me.” He starts speaking and pacing the room. “My father had none of it and demanded to be present in our meeting. He gave us the news and I thought that was it that I would never get to see you again nor meet my child.” He walks to the window and stares at the distance, the cold breeze travels through the room and Lyanna shivers but keeps her attention on Rhaegar.

“What changed?” She asks not liking the way the silence feels heavy and sad.

“That night my father summoned me and told me that he would concede me a second wife, that I was to preserve the Targaryen line and that I was to ride north and bring you to King’s Landing.” Rhaegar looks at her this time. “I couldn’t take you there, I asked him to allow you to live in Dragonstone to not dishonor Ellia, and the Martells.” He starts walking again this time towards her; he kneels before her and takes her hands. “I am only happy he allowed it.”

“Why would the King do this? He could legitimize our son, why order you to marry me?” She sees in Rhaegar’s expression that the King’s decision was about more than preserving the Targaryen line.

“The King doesn’t order anything that won’t benefit him.” With that Rhaegar stands and starts removing his jacket. “We must rest.” And with that the conversation is done. As they lay together she tries to convince him to tell her what had remained unspoken and he denies her, kissing her and distracting her instead, she yields but swears she will find out the truth later.

 

Lyanna had never set foot on a ship, and she realizes that it was probably for the best. The ocean and her are not meant to mingle. The trip to Dragonstone is the worst she feels sick the whole time and can’t even leave her bed, Rhaegar begs her to rest when she tries to stand up and he brings her food that she will later throw up. It truly feels like hell.

When Rhaegar comes to her after what feels like an eternity and tells her that Dragonstone is near she feels relieved and when the ship docks she feels like she could cry of happiness. Lyanna had never appreciated the ground as much as the moment she steps on it after weeks of the sea and the sickness that it brought her.

It’s raining and Lyanna is soaking wet by the time they make it to the castle, the storm had prevented her to admire the place but as they get closer she can see it clearly. The building is grim and it’s difficult to confuse that this is the seat of the Targaryen house since the whole place is adorned with hundreds of stone dragons. When they enter the castle the staff is there to greet them, there are no introductions she’s just guided by her new handmaidens to her room, before she leaves she glances back to see Rhaegar but he’s busy talking with the maester, and for the first time Lyanna realizes that she married a lord and a prince and that his time is no longer only hers.

The storm hits the castle rough, she notes that the castle and the island smell a lot like salt and smoke. She takes a bath and a new red gown is given to her, _‘Targaryen colors.’_ She thinks as the handmaidens help her dress.

She’s almost on her fifth moon and she can’t wait to have her babe in her arms, _‘this is our home now, little one’_ she thinks and rubs her belly when the handmaidens leave her alone. The servants bring her food and Rhaegar arrives shortly he looks stressed again.

“Is everything alright?” She asks him, and starts to eat suddenly starving it’s good to eat without having to fight the motion sickness of a ship. They bring her some fruit and it’s so sweet Lyanna moans as she bites into it.

“I leave in the morrow for King’s Landing.” Rhaegar says and just like that her appetite is gone. She feels hurt, she should have known better than to expect him to stay with her she’s the second wife after all and now she wishes she wasn’t.

“Why so soon?” She asks him after she forces herself to swallow the food.

“Elia is going to give birth any day now; I must be there for the birth of my child.” She pretends the jealousy doesn’t sour her mood completely, _‘you knew he had another wife’_ she reminds herself, yet it doesn’t make her feel better.

“Will you be here for the birth of our son?” She asks petulantly and she regrets it the moment it leaves her mouth, Rhaegar looks utterly guilty.

“Of course, love.” He stands and kneels before her. “I will try to come back as soon as possible, and I’ll be here I swear.” She feels tears flood her eyes but she refuses to let them fall, it all seems so unfair. _‘To who is more unfair?’_ she thinks.

“Tell me why the King made you marry me.” She demands, if he’s going to abandon her, she must know now. Rhaegar looks reluctant but sighs giving up.

“The kingdom is divided by those who want to keep my father in the throne, and those who don’t.” She hears the unspoken words, those who are loyal to Aerys, and those who are loyal to him. It sounds like the beginning of a civil war, she remembers the dance of dragons and she shivers. “You are smart, Lyanna, you can figure this out, can’t you?” He’s whispering and she wonders just how much Rhaegar feels at danger even in his own seat.

“But this marriage gives you the north.” She says not understanding.

“Nor the faith nor the old gods allow a man to have multiple wives.” He repeats the words that had been spoken by her weeks ago.

“He took the support of the faith from you.” She realizes, _‘and those who follow it._ ’ Rhaegar simply gives her a small smile.

“Another of the reasons why I must go back to King’s Landing immediately.” He admits quietly, Lyanna feels like screaming.

They spend the night together, Rhaegar takes her and whispers lovely things in her ear, she can’t help but feel a sharp stab of pain every time he talks about love and her, and wonders just how much trouble she has caused, and she fears for what the gods may do to her for her decisions.

  

Lyanna grows fonder of her new home every day, she misses her family and Rhaegar, but finds solace in Ser Arthur Dayne who stayed behind to take care of her, that is until he’s summoned to the capital and Jaime Lannister arrives to replace him. She had seen Ser Jaime in Harrenhal the King had introduced him as the new addition of the Kingsguard, she’s not sure what to feel about him.

“Why did Rhaegar sent you?” She asks him the same day he arrives. Jaime laughs and as he lays his hand on top of the hilt of his sword he gives Lyanna a puzzled look.

“The prince trusts me, princess.” And that’s all he comments about it.

The thing with Ser Jaime Lannister, Lyanna finds out quickly during their first day together, is that he’s arrogant and cocky, he looks down to everyone and she despises him, also the knight enjoys making her mad and gets even more amused when she snaps at him, his cruel and sarcastic humor gets under her skin real fast.

“Tell me about Casterly Rock, Ser Jamie.” She tells him on the third day since he arrived to Dragonstone; outside a storm is raging and has confined them to walk around inside the castle.

“What do you want me to tell you, Lyanna?” She smiles, it had taken a whole day for him to call her Lyanna and not Princess, she thinks this is good progress.  

“Well, how is it?” She sees Jaime glance towards her; he’s very good at hiding his emotions she notices.

“It’s a big castle, built on a big rock.” She sighs feeling their tentative truce for the day breaking once again by the knight.

“You know Ser Jaime, we are going to spend a lot of time together.” Lyanna stops and turns to him giving him a cold stare. “I think it’ll be easier for us to be friends.”

“I am here to protect you, not to be your friend.” Jaime interrupts her, she feels offended and her wolf-blood turns hot real quick.

“Well I am sure my husband will enjoy knowing how _great_ of a companion you were.” She turns and starts walking.

“Are you seriously treating me to tell the Prince that I don’t want to be your friend?” Ser Jaime laughs delighted and she wants to punch him in the face.

“Why do you enjoy mocking me, Lannister?” She growls as she walks closer to him, she knows that with her pregnant belly she doesn’t look as dangerous as she would want to, and besides the knight is as tall as Rhaegar but that doesn’t stop her from trying.

“You give me all the material here, you can’t blame me if I take it.” There’s a smug grin on his handsome face and she feels her fists close in frustration.

“I hate you, Lannister.”

“Good, Stark.”

 

The next week Lyanna spends it ignoring the white shadow that follows her everywhere she goes, she has explored a large portion of the castle, yet she thinks she hasn’t seen enough. She’s walking down a hallway that leads to the kitchen when she hears the handmaidens’ voices.

“Princess Elia is the Lady of Dragonstone, the northern girl is an impostor.” She stops dead in her tracks and Jaime almost crashes into her, he’s about to speak when she turns and puts a hand on top of his mouth and continues to listen.

“Lady Lyanna is kind to us as much as Princess Elia.” Another one says, Lyanna regrets she hadn’t talked much with the girls, she doesn’t distinguish between them.

“She’s a whore, the mistress! I can’t believe the Prince would sin this way.” Her hand is still on Ser Jaime’s mouth and he’s staring at her with intrigued eyes.

“The Prince is only a man, you can tell the northern bitch got into his bed, and he’s too honorable to abandon his child even if it’s a bastard.” Lyanna has known for a while that people would judge her, most people didn’t know she was married to Rhaegar yet and they saw her as the Prince’s dirty little secret, still it stings her.

“The bastard is probably not even his.” That starts a fire inside her, she wants to walk into the kitchen and slap the handmaidens and forbid them to ever speak of her and her child ever again, her eyes fill with frustration tears and Ser Jaime holds her arm. “The northern are savages, everyone knows it.” She’s about to turn and walk into the room when the knight takes her hands and pulls her away. She follows him, as her tears rebel against her and start falling uncontrollably.

“Don’t cry.” The Knight orders her, she feels humiliated and angry that she couldn’t control herself and stop the words from getting to her. “They are just servants.” He tells her as if that would make everything better.

“You don’t get it.” Lyanna sobs out, Ser Jaime takes her to her bedroom and she struggles against his grip to enter her room and close the door behind her leaving him outside. She slides against the door and cries bitterly, the pregnancy making the emotional pain worse. She had started to think of this place like home, but in Winterfell her handmaidens had been beyond thrilled to find out she was pregnant, she had walked without announcing her presence and had never found them talking about her, here she was surrounded by hateful snakes.

It takes her a few minutes to stop crying and compose herself; she stands up from the ground as numbness overcomes her and she’s about to go to her bed when there’s a knock on her door. She opens it and Jaime is standing there, and the Maester of Dragonstone is behind him.

“Lady Lyanna, there’s a letter from King’s Landing.” The old man speaks, Jaime gives her a look and steps aside, she puts out her hand and the Maester gives her the letter.

“Anything else?” She asks with a rough voice.

“Nothing, my Lady.” She nods and closes the door, she walks to the bed and as she sits Ser Jaime lets himself inside the room.

“I didn’t allow you to enter.” She says distractedly, she examines the letter sealed with the royal stamp and it has her name on the front of it. Jaime doesn’t say anything; she hears him pouring wine but ignores him and opens the letter. It’s from Rhaegar.

 

_My dearest, Lyanna,_

_It’s with great grief that I write this letter to inform you that my wife Princess Ellia of House Martell has died during childbirth._

_She has left me with a strong son and heir._

_I am afraid my love I will not be returning to Dragonstone as soon as I had expected I am to take care of the funeral arrangements and to deal with the wrath of Dorne. They blame me and somehow I feel like this is my fault too, don’t worry about it I know it’s not._

_I long for you and your comfort but I have been left with two children who cry every night for their mother, how do I explain to my Rhaenys that her mother is gone and she’s not coming back? I can’t part from them; I decided I will take them with me back to Dragonstone once things have settled._

_Until we see each other again, know that I love you._

_Yours,_

_Prince Rhaegar Targaryen_

The numbness disappears and the tears flood her eyes again. _‘This wasn’t supposed to happen, she was supposed to live to be Rhaegar’s first wife’_ she thinks and starts to cry, she puts the letter aside and looks up to Jaime, he’s drinking from a coup.

“Princess Ellia Martell is dead, inform the Maester.”  He stares at her and for a moment there’s a glimpse of emotion on his face, he walks towards her but stops and turns around, leaving the coup on a table.

“I am sorry, Lyanna.” He says, and leaves her alone with her tears and her pain.

 _‘The gods are cruel’_ she thinks and keeps crying and as she lays down an uneasy sleep takes over her. She dreams of Ellia and her exotic beauty, and even in her dreams she mourns the loss of the woman she had hurt so much. The next morning when she wakes up she wonders just how she will live with the guilt for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, it's canon that Ellia was bed ridden after Aegon's birth, she almost died and since this is a different universe, she didn't make it in this one. I am SO SO SO sorry because I know we didn't get to see a lot of Ellia, and I really like her character but there's a reason why this had to happen. Also I have been thinking about some future events and considering a few changes I don't wish to spoil the story but I need to really set this straight...
> 
> Also I loved introducing Jaime, I love him even though he's awful and I am really looking forward to developing his friendship with Lyanna, I think they make a great duo.
> 
> As always feedback is appreciated.


	7. A Father's Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am the son and heir  
> Of nothing in particular"  
> The Smiths, How Soon Is Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So here's another chapter, a few things happen and a few hints are given ;) I hope you like it! Thanks for your kudos they mean the world to me!

“So you are telling me that you wore multiple dresses when you were a child?” Lyanna looks at Jaime and as he grins she can’t help herself but laugh, the kingsguard joins her in her laughter. “I can’t believe it!”

 “It was fun while it lasted.” He admits and reaches for a grape. She moves her gaze from the knight to the ocean, the sound of the waves sooths and calms her and her babe. They are sitting outside by the beach, Lyanna had wanted to take advantage of the warm weather since Dragonstone didn’t have sunny days often and eat outside, Jaime who’s grown tired of the rain had agreed. 

 “You must miss your sister terribly.” She notes and looks at him again. He gives her a strange look, Lyanna had given up a moon ago on deciphering his expressions.

 “I do, but you remind me of her some times.” The confession takes her by surprise, and she smiles flattered. She had heard the tales of the beauty of Cersei Lannister, Lyanna didn’t really care about beauty, but being compared to someone who’s almost a goddess according to the tale does things to her ego. Right now with her gigantic pregnant belly she doesn’t feel beautiful. “Actually I received a letter from her.” He continues and looks away, his green eyes shine like emeralds under the sunlight, not for the first time she finds herself observing the man and enjoying it.

 “How is she?” Lyanna asks curious, she hadn’t received letters from her family, she had sent one by raven a moon ago and she’s still waiting for answer, she’s glad at least Jaime is in touch with his kin.

 “She’s getting married to Robert Baratheon.” He informs her, and gives her a knowing look. She’s surprised, but she figures that Robert is still the Lord of Storm’s End and requires heirs to keep the family name, she’s happy for him.

 “I hope they are happy together.” Jaime laughs and Lyanna frowns confused.

 “I hope so too.”

 

 “Lyanna, wake up.” She groans, and pulls the covers over her head. “Come on, you’ll miss your husband’s arrival.” That makes her open her eyes, she sits and under the dim light she struggles to focus her sight on Jaime, once she sees him clearly she notes he’s sitting next to her in the bed in his usual kingsguard attire, effortlessly handsome as always.

 “Thanks, could you please call the handmaidens?” Jaime gives her a sly smile standing from the bed.

 “They’re waiting outside, but I insisted on waking you up myself.” Lyanna rubs her eyes and yawns.

 “Of course,” she starts “how could you pass up the opportunity to annoy me?” Jaime chuckles lightly walking backwards to the door.

 “You know me too well.” He turns and opens the door letting the maidens in. “Don’t take too long, the ship is arriving soon.” The handmaidens look at each other with suspicion, Lyanna is well aware of what they’re thinking and whispering behind her back, that she and the kingsguard are having an affair under the roof of the sweet prince, the sweet prince that to their eyes did nothing wrong, however Lyanna is the evil incarnated.

 “Don’t tell me what to do.” She responds with no heat behind her words, she and Jaime had built their friendship on bickering, and in the last two moons she had finally made the kingsguard open up to her, she can now officially say they are friends.

 The handmaidens help her get ready, Lyanna stopped talking casually to them since the day she heard them in the kitchen, that didn’t stop the gossiping, it probably made it worse, but she doesn’t care.

 “You will be giving birth soon, you can see it on your belly.” One of them comments, Lyanna doesn’t respond to that, she just caresses her belly.

 

 She’s standing on the docks waiting for the royal ship to arrive with Jaime by her side and a few Targaryen guards behind her, it’s lightly raining and she’s starting to get wet but she doesn’t care, she just wants to see her husband, it’s been almost three moons since she last saw him and she yearns for him.

 It feels like an eternity until the ship is safely docked, and she grows restless as they lower the bridge and the crew starts coming down. Lyanna sees Rhaegar’s silver head and starts walking towards him, once the people clear the view she sees that he’s carrying a little girl in his arms, she stops walking at the sight and it hits her like a bucket of ice cold water when she notices the little girl is identical to Ellia, _‘Rhaenys’_ she realizes. Rhaegar closes the distance between them.

 “Lyanna.” He sighs and smiles, Rhaenys looks at her with curious eyes. “Rhaenys, this is Lyanna.” Lyanna walks closer to them.

 “Hello, beautiful.” She greets her with a smile, it hurts to see Ellia in her, but at the same time it gives her hope that maybe she won’t feel guilty for the rest of her life, that by helping Rhaegar raise his children she can make up for the bad things she did to Ellia. “Wow, you dress is so pretty.” Rhaenys gives her a small smile but hides her face in her father’s neck, Rhaegar chuckles.

 “She’s a bit shy, but she will warm up to you.” Lyanna smiles and nods, she will be patient. A wet nurse walks next to Rhaegar and Lyanna sees the bundle she’s carrying. “This is Aegon.” Rhaegar tells her and she feels a warm feeling spread through her chest at the sight of the babe.

 “May I carry him?” She asks permission and Rhaegar comes closer to her kissing her temple.

 “You don’t have to ask, you are my wife and these are our children.” That sounds wrong to Lyanna, but she figures, it’s true, as true as Ellia was Rhaegar’s wife and these are their children, and if things had been different and she had been the one to die, she knows her babe would have been Ellia’s as well. She takes little Aegon and the babe stirs and whines, but as soon as she embraces him closer to her he calms and goes back to sleep. He’s looks exactly like Rhaegar, it’s sort of adorable.

 “My lady, it’s good to see you.”  She looks up from Aegon to Ser Arthur Dayne, she gives him a warm smile.

 “It’s very good to see you too, Arthur.” Lyanna feels terribly happy in that moment, and as they walk back to the castle she wants to cry of joy, she feels her babe kick her belly probably noticing her excitement, _‘I can’t wait for you to be born, baby, I know you will love your siblings’_ she thinks and kisses Aegon’s forehead, she hears Rhaenys talking and playing with Rhaegar, when she turns to see them her heart swells with so much love as Rhaegar kisses his daughter’s forehead and the girl wraps her arms around him. Rhaegar looks at her then and smiles, but she can see the weight of the pain in his eyes, so she smiles back at him.

  

“Lyanna, I want papa.” Rhaenys tells her as she clings to her hand. They were just returning to the castle after hours of playing on the beach, Rhaegar had work to do and couldn’t join them, but Lyanna was glad since that gave her opportunity to enjoy some one on one time with the little girl, they were growing closer each week and Lyanna felt blessed Rhaenys was warming up to her.

 Jaime walks quietly behind them, Lyanna worries for their friendship since his attitude had turned cold after Rhaegar had arrived, she had tried to approach him but he won’t tell her what’s wron and she doesn’t know what to do.

 “Let’s go visit him!” Lyanna tells Rhaenys and her face lights up. They walk to Rhaegar’s solar and when they get in they find Rhaegar with his head between his hands, and Ser Arthur standing next to him reading a letter.

 “Papa!” Rhaenys yells and runs to her father, Rhaegar comes out of whatever deep thought he was in and catches his daughter and brings her to his lap.

 “Hello baby.” He tells her with a tired but cheerful voice, he’s avoiding Lyanna’s eyes she notices. “Ser Jaime, please take my daughter to her room, and tell her caretaker that she is to have a nap.” He looks at Rhaenys and gives her a kiss. “Go with Jaime, honey.” Rhaenys nods and runs to Jaime who catches her as well and carries her away, the room fills with tension after that.

 “What’s happened?” Ser Arthur finishes reading the letter and leaves it on the desk. He walks to the window also avoiding looking at her; Lyanna feels a horrible sensation wash over her and her babe moves inside her feeling her distress.

 “A letter from Riverrun arrived today.” Rhaegar tells her. “Your brothers Brandon and Eddard, and your father were recently there.” He takes the letter and folds it keeping it in his hands as if to keep her from reaching out for it.

 “Why are you being so cryptic? What does the letter say?” She tries to remain calm but anxiety is building inside her.

 “Why don’t you sit, love?” Rhaegar stands and she walks to him reaching for the letter, but he moves his hand away preventing her from taking it. “Please Lyanna sit.” She starts hyperventilating and Rhaegar grabs her by the arms and guides her into a chair. She doesn’t fight.

 “Tell me what happened, Rhaegar, now!” He kneels before her and his eyes are so full of emotion she feels like crying, something bad happened she knows it.

 “Brandon didn’t marry Catelyn Tully, Eddard did.” Lyanna stares in shock at Rhaegar. “As of a few weeks ago, your father named Eddard his heir.” Suddenly she can’t breathe; she feels a knot form in her stomach, making her feel sick.

 “What do you mean? What happened to Brandon?!” She wants to rip the letter from his hands but again he stops her.

 “Lyanna, Brandon ran away.” She stops the struggle and stares helplessly at Rhaegar. “He was contacted by Ashara Dayne.” She doesn’t understand what Arthur’s sister has to do with the situation. “She is expecting his child, and he decided to go to her instead of marrying Catelyn Tully.”

 And just like that Lyanna remembers Harrenhal all over again, Howland’s voice telling her that Ned and Brandon had danced with Ashara Dayne, the times that Brandon would disappear, she hadn’t put enough attention to his escapades since she had been busy with Rhaegar at the time, and suddenly everything makes sense.

 “My father disowned him for running away.” She states and Rhaegar nods, it makes her feel better to know that her brother is fine, yet Rhaegar has a strange look still. “Eddard married Catelyn, what else happened?” Rhaegar takes her hands.

 “Your father died.” Lyanna feels her heart break into a million pieces at the same time that she feels a sharp stab on her lower back; the pain is so horrible and sudden that it makes her gasp and bend. Her head hits Rhaegar’s since he’s too close to her, her movement takes him by surprise and doesn’t give him enough time to react so they both take the full impact. “Lyanna!” He half yells and grabs her. She feels dizzy for hitting Rhaegar’s head and the sharp stab is not going away, it’s only getting worse, deeper.

 She is gasping trying to breathe the pain away, when she feels her legs wet. Rhaegar is talking but she can’t concentrate on what he’s saying, she’s hurting all over.

 “I’m bleeding!” She yells and she’s lifted from the chair, it’s disorientating yet she can’t think of anything else but the pain it feels like she’s being tore apart from the inside, she knows that this pain is not normal, even if she was about to give birth, it shouldn’t feel this way, it shouldn’t feel like dying. Someone is screaming and she’s confused for a moment when she realizes she’s the one screaming.

 She focuses on the changing ceiling as Rhaegar carries her, he stops moving and lays her down on a bed. The Maester appears in her vision speaking to Rhaegar or her she doesn’t know. She starts crying because it hurts, and she is afraid.

 “Push!” she hears and she obeys, and if before it hurt, it’s nothing compared to the pain she experiences then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've never given birth and I have no idea what it feels like, so that's why I cut this chapter there, so yeah it's been a long 9 months of pregnancy for Lyanna tons has happened, also I have a Tumblr blog and I will be posting some graphics for this fic like fan casting and the family trees and such, so yeah if you are interested link below:
> 
> http://starkofwars.tumblr.com/
> 
> again feedback is appreciated!


	8. Amidst Salt and Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the long time between updates I had a horrible writer's block but I fought through it and I bring you this chapter, this feels very filler-y but things happen so I hope you enjoy.

When Lyanna wakes up the first thing she sees is Rhaegar sitting next to her on a chair sleeping. She smiles fondly and tries to sit up but her body doesn’t comply with her wishes, she feels too tired to move.

“Rhaegar.” She calls and finds her throat dry and pained Rhaegar stirs and immediately opens his eyes.

“Lyanna!” He exclaims sounding relieved and leans to the bed, he strokes her hair and she smiles at the gesture.

“Water.” She pleads him with a rough voice, he stands to bring her water and while he’s away her gaze travels to the ceiling and she realizes that she’s in her room. Rhaegar returns with a goblet full of water and he helps her drink it holding her head. She drinks the whole goblet feeling incredibly thirsty. Once she’s done Rhaegar leaves the cup on the bedside table and helps her into a sitting position. “Where’s my baby?” she asks him as Rhaegar sits facing her.

“Before I bring him, there’s something we need to talk about.” His expression turns serious and Lyanna remembers the conversation they had before she went into labor, she doesn’t want to deal with her father’s death right now she just wants her baby. “You’ve been unconscious for three days, Lyanna.” He says and it takes her by surprise.

“What?” Rhaegar takes both her hands and holds them tightly; she can see the internal turmoil he’s experiencing on his face.

“The Maester didn’t know if you were going to make it, you loss so much blood I thought-“ His voice cracks and it breaks her heart, as he stops talking his head falls to her lap softly and she frees her hands to hold his head and run her fingers through his blonde locks. “I can’t lose you, Lyanna.” He says so quietly she isn’t sure if she misheard him. “I’m too selfish.” He adds a moment later.

“I am selfish too, Rhaegar.” She admits as well and moves his hands to his neck as he sits up again, this time he looks calm and when he leans to kiss her softly, she eagerly kisses him back. He breaks the kiss too quickly for her liking and he rests his forehead on hers, she wants to purr as his scent travels through her nostrils, she’ll never get tired of her husband.

“The Maester has told me that the birth damaged you terribly, Lyanna.” He continues quietly and avoids her eyes, she moves her head away and frowns at that.

“What do you mean?” She asks a knot forming in her gut as the silence prolongs.

“You won’t be able to bear children again, love.” He tells her with a calm voice, but she can see how much this hurts him, Lyanna feels a rush of emotion come to her but she pushes it into the back of her head, again she doesn’t want to deal with anything.

“I want my baby.” She demands.

“Lyanna, you must-“ He starts but Lyanna puts a hand on top of his mouth.

“My baby, Rhaegar.” Her husband looks frustrated but nods and stands, he walks to the crib that was put in the corner of the room and bends to pick up their baby.

“It’s a boy.” He tells her as he walks back to her, he lays the babe on her arms and she feels a rush of happiness and love invade her and her eyes fill with tears at the sight of her son. He has a thin layer of dark hair on top of his head and his skin is pale as snow with a light blush on his cheeks, he keeps sleeping not bothered by the movement.

“He’s perfect.” Lyanna says and Rhaegar chuckles slightly.

“He looks just like you, of course he’s perfect.” She looks up to her husband and he’s smiling, his purple eyes shining and she smiles back at him.

“Have you picked up a name?” She asks him and he nods.

“Jaehaerys III Targaryen.” Lyanna nods and looks down to her son, she can see him growing up to be a strong man like his father, the name fits him.

“I like it.”  

A few minutes later the wetnurse arrives to feed Jaehaerys and Rhaegar leaves to take a bath promising to be back soon, when she’s alone she feels the dam of her emotions crumble and she cries, she has never felt this much happiness and horrible sorrow at the same time, so she cries it out. She cries for her father and how much she misses him, she cries for her stupid broken womb, and she cries for her son Jaehaerys that she already loves immensely.

 

Lyanna is bedridden for almost four moons, she hates every minute of it. Rhaegar tries to be there with her all day, but sometimes the space is required. Jaime visits her to talk, she finds out in one of his visits that Cersei has finally gotten married and she has moved to Storm’s End, the blonde boy assures her that she’s happy, however him looks not as happy as before, at least he’s slowly coming back to her.

Arthur Dayne visits her one of the days that Rhaegar disappears, she’s playing with Jaehaerys, who’s growing too fast for Lyanna’s liking. He sits next to the bed on her visitor’s chair.

“I received a letter from my sister Ashara.” Lyanna looks at him with curiosity, a letter from Ashara means news from Brandon as well. “She and your brother have gotten married; she also tells me that she has given birth to a girl.” Lyanna laughs delighted, and feels immediately a strong need to meet the babe, she’s about the same age as her Jaehaerys.

“How did they name her?” She asks and Arthur gives her a small smile.

“Lyarra.” _‘like my mother’_ Lyanna thinks, and feels her eyes fill with happy tears. “It’s a beautiful name.” She nods incapable to talk.

 

“We leave to King’s Landing in a fortnight.” Rhaegar and her are having dinner when he announces this, she’s been allowed to walk and move as she normally would and if the Maester is willing to allow her the trip she figures she’s perfectly well again, it only took 5 moons.

“I suppose it’s time.” She doesn’t want to leave, with Rhaegar here Dragonstone is finally her home, and the prospect of seeing the king it’s not appealing.

“Yes, the King has been waiting to meet you and our son.” She doubts the King is interested in meeting her, she knows that in Dragonstone she is safe, in King’s Landing she’s a bargaining tool to keep the north at peace.

She wonders what the king will think of her son, her Jaehaerys with the northern face and hair, but Targaryen eyes. She’s terrified.

 

“If it not were for the eyes I would doubt he’s your son.” Lyanna’s blood boils, they just arrived to King’s Landing, the trip was horrible again and this has reassured her that the sea and she are not friends, and this is the first thing the king tells them since they have arrived.

“He’s beautiful, Rhaegar.” Rhaella tells them, she has Jaehaerys in her arms and he’s happily touching his grandma’s face, the queen’s kindness and the fear she has for the king keeps her shut. “Such a great combination, a wolf and a dragon.” Jaeherys laughs as Rhaella kisses his little hand, Lyanna smiles at the sight. Rhaenys is standing with her, her little hand firmly grasped in her dress, she has already greeted her grandparents, and even when she seems to enjoy Rhaella’s company she’s intimidated by Aerys, _‘who isn’t?’_ she thinks bitterly. Aegon is whining on Rhaegar’s arms, the boy who everyday looks exactly like his father, except his personality that is the polar opposite of his father’s.

“My king, we would like to retire to our rooms, the children are tired.” Rhaegar says and Aerys waves his hand dismissing them they leave with Rhaella behind them still carrying Jaehaerys.

“Viserys wants to see you, would you care to come to my room for some tea?” Rhaegar agrees, and honestly she doesn’t find it in her to say no to the beautiful Rhaella. She’s thin and looks frail with her pregnant belly, but she walks with such confidence and elegance that she seems unbreakable, and if Lyanna had wondered before, she can clearly see that Rhaegar took after his mother.

When they arrive to the queen’s room Viserys is waiting for them there, he’s playing with dragon figurines on the ground, he looks up when the door opens and his face lights up in delight, she figures he doesn’t see a lot of kids around. Rhaenys immediately drops Lyanna’s hand and runs to her uncle to hug him, once he frees himself from the toddler he runs to embrace Rhaegar, Lyanna can’t help but feel cuteness at the sight of the brothers. They sit and Rhaella orders one of her servants to bring food.

“Now you have a lot of children to play with Viserys.” Rhaella tells him, Rhaegar has let Aegon on the ground and he’s currently chewing on one of Visery’s dragons.

“Yes, mother. And when Aegon and Jaehaerys are bigger I’ll teach them how to fight.” Jaehaerys screams and laughs delighted from Rhaella’s lap, she’d only seen her son that excited with his siblings Viserys gives Jaehaerys one of his dragons as well.

 

Lyanna wakes up at the sound of screams, she sees Rhaegar waking up as well next to her and when the door opens and Ser Barristan enters she know something bad has happened.

“Your grace, we must evacuate, there’s fire on the throne room.” Lyanna is up from the bed, the screaming outside wakes Aegon and she takes him from his crib just as he starts crying. Rhaegar takes Jaehaerys who awakens but keeps quiet.

“Where’s Rhaenys?” Lyanna asks louder than the cries of her son just as Ser Jaime Lannister enters the room with the girl on his arms, she looks terrified.

“Let’s go.” Outside the chaos is horrible, the two kingsguards order a group of soldiers to surround them and help clear the way to the outside, the whole place is hot, and she can smell the smoke even as they walk away from it. They meet up with Rhaella and Viserys as they leave, and she freaks when Rhaegar gives Jaehaerys to his mother.

“Where are you going!?” Lyanna screams and he stops for a second.

“Just leave, I’ll meet with you later.” She’s about to scream when Jaime grabs her arm and pulls her out, Rhaegar still on his sleeping clothes makes his way towards the fire and Lyanna feels a horrible knot form on her stomach. She doesn’t know what she’ll do if anything happens to Rhaegar, she focuses on the safety of her children and prays to the old and new gods to keep her husband safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeey Jon has been born, I went with Jaehaerys because I like the theory that that's his real name, I was going to make up a name something with Jon in it but I just didn't think it would work so yeah. HURRAY for Jon/Jaehaerys
> 
> So in the books Ashara according to Ser Barristan Selmy has an unborn daughter, I went with that but I kept them both alive, because this is an alternate universe people!!! And I really want to make these characters happy okay??? So I choose Lyarra as the name because I like the name and I think Brandon would like it for his daughter as well. Also fire on the throne room??? WHAT COULD THAT MEAN??? 
> 
> Below some age clarification I don't know how the time in Westeros works, but oh well:
> 
> Viserys - 6 yo  
> Rhaenys - 2 yo  
> Aegon - 9 months old  
> Lyarra - 6 months old  
> Jon/Jaehaerys - 5 months old
> 
> Another thing, I think next chapter will be last one under Lyanna's POV we will be going to the future and changing perspectives :) 
> 
> Feedback as always is appreciated.


	9. Long Live the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9! ENJOY!
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos <3

Time seems to slow down for Lyanna, they have been waiting for so long she feels like ripping her hair and screaming. She has been pacing back and forth her anxiety unable to make her settle. The fire was not normal fire, Rhaella had told her it was wildfire, and the servants had explained that it was far deathlier and apparently the king had a nasty obsession with it, it was pretty obvious who had started the fire; she wonders if he started it to kill everyone inside.

 She turns to the servants that are carrying Jaehaerys and Aegon, they are both sleeping, and little Rhaenys is sitting on the ground playing with Viserys, she’s glad they don’t realize how bad this is, that their innocence is protecting them from the harsh reality. As she thinks of this the bells start ringing, that only means that a member of the royal family has died, _‘Rhaegar’_ is the last thought she has before she turns to the door and sprints inside the castle. Her thoughts are a mess as she runs and pushes people out of the way, she needs to find Rhaegar, ‘ _this can’t be happening’_. She knows she’s running towards the fire and if she dies her children will be orphans, she somehow knows they will be alright, and how selfish that thought is but Rhaegar is her husband, her lover, her best friend, she needs him, she needs to make sure he’s fine. She hears someone scream her name behind her, she’s wearing a light gown and however is chasing her is wearing a heavy armor, they can’t reach her.

 She turns the corner to the hallway that leads to the throne room and there’s a bunch of people there, it smells of smoke and burnt flesh. It makes her nauseous. She slows down and walks through the mass of soldiers that are carrying the burnt bodies out of the throne room, when she arrives to the door she sees him.

 “Rhaegar!” She exclaims relieved, her husband turns and he looks filthy his pale skin and hair look dark and smoked, as well as his sleeping clothes, but he’s very much alive.

 “Lyanna, what are you doing here?” She crashes into him and hugs him tightly and breathes him in, she coughs as the smoke fill her lungs but she cares little.

 “I heard the bells, I needed to find you.” Rhaegar embraces her then, and sighs.

 “The King is dead; he burned in the fire along some of his servants and Ser Jonothor.” Lyanna takes a step back and looks up to her husband in awe.

 “You are the King now.” She realizes and everything seems to stop for a minute.

 “Yes, and you are the Queen.”

  

Rhaella leaves for Dragonstone once things have settled, once Aerys, or what was left of him, was buried and Rhaegar and Lyanna had been crowned, she doesn’t wish to live in the same place her husband abused her for so many years she takes Viserys with her and it’s hard for Rhaegar but he agrees and lets her leave with the promise they will visit her once she gives birth.

 It’s a strange thing being Queen, it was something she had never even dreamed about, she’s not sure if she likes it, she receives letters daily of lords that offer their daughters as ladies in waiting, Rhaegar tells her to accept as many as she want, but Lyanna thinks that the castle is not fit for hosting ladies in waiting since a lot was damaged during the fire and is under heavy reconstruction. She promises to choose a few ladies later just to agree with her husband since she doesn’t see him very often; he has become the busiest man alive. One thing she does do is summon Brandon Stark and his family to court at once, Rhaegar has told her he wants Brandon in his small council since he needs a council he can trust, he has already removed those who were loyal to Aerys and has three spots available as far as she knows.

 It’s a sunny and humid day when her brother arrives; she’s in the garden with the children when one of her servants announces the arrival of her brother, when she turns Brandon is standing right there a few meters away from her, it has been so long since she last saw someone of her family, she forgets her status, she’s suddenly Lyanna Stark the little annoying sister and she runs to her brother and crashes into an embrace.

 “Brandon my dearest Brandon!” she exclaims as she clings to her brother, he’s taller, stronger and has a full beard, but she can see his eyes are pretty much the same, grey and full of life.

 “Lya.” He says in such a small voice and he hugs her so tight she feels like they are one person. “I’m so sorry Lya.” He tells her and she doesn’t understand, and when Brandon sobs she’s speechless. “I’m sorry for killing father, it wasn’t my intention, I thought he could handle it you had already defied him why couldn’t I? Oh! How arrogant and selfish that was, forgive me.” Lyanna pushes him lightly and grabs his face, he’s not crying but the tears are in his eyes, and she can’t handle her brother’s despair.

 “There’s nothing to forgive, father died and it wasn’t your fault, it was no one’s fault. Don’t do this to yourself Brandon.” She pulls him and kisses his forehead, and then they return to their embrace, it feels like hours until Aegon screams and she turns her head to her son and sees that he’s trying to bite Jaehaerys. She lets Brandon go and takes his hand. “Come to meet my children.” They walk over to where the kids are sitting on the ground, Rhaenys looks curious at her brother. “This is princess Rhaenys, and the blond one is prince Aegon, Rhaegar and Ellia’s children, but mine as well.” She gives Brandon a side glance and he nods, understanding. “And this is prince Jaehaerys, last time you saw him he was still on my belly.” Brandon stares at Jaehaerys with his curly black hair and northern face.

 “He looks like Ned.” He tells her and she laughs, “I’ll introduce you to my wife and kid, they’re inside.” Lyanna orders the servant to bring Ashara out and they move to a kiosk where they sit and wait for her. Lyanna takes Aegon and Rhaenys and Brandon carries Jaehaerys, her son immediately likes his uncle and starts babbling baby gibberish and Brandon nods and speaks to him as if he understood. Her heart clenches at the sight.

 When Ashara arrives Lyanna sees her and remembers her at Harrenhal, and she as beautiful as back then.  

 “Your grace.” She greets her with a curtsey, she’s carrying baby Lyarra and Lyanna sees Brandon all over her features, she is also a northern beauty.

 “Please call me Lyanna, we are good-sisters after all.” She stands and walks to her. “May I carry my niece?” Ashara smiles pleased and hands her the baby. “She’s lovely, have you seen Arthur?” Ashara nods.

 “Yes, I just saw him, he was going to town so it was quick.” Lyanna smiles and gives Lyarra a kiss before passing her back to Ashara.

 “I’ll make sure he dines with us tonight.” She turns and sees Ser Jaime coming out the castle and making his way towards them. Ser Oswell who had been guarding them greets Ser Jaime, the blond knight says something she can’t quite catch and Ser Oswell nods before letting him through.

 “My queen, I’ve come to fetch Lord Stark.” Brandon stands and gives her son back to Lyanna.

 “Thank you, Ser Jaime. Please lead the way.” Lyanna feels annoyed that her time with her brother has been cut short, she will have a word with Rhaegar later.

 “Please sit Ashara, tell me about yourself I’d like to know you better.” Lyarra reaches out for Jaehaerys and Lyanna sees that blood calls blood as Jaehaerys immediately reaches back.

  

 “My queen.” Lyanna had just finished getting ready when Ser Jaime appears in her door.

 “Ser Jaime, what is it?” Lannister smiles with that cocky smile of his and walks over to her.

 “So formal.” He tells her nonchalantly. “Your husband has sent me for you; apparently I am the errand boy now, and here I was thinking I was a knight.” Lyanna laughs and walks to the door.

 “Careful with that tongue of yours, it can get you into trouble.” Ser Jaime laughs and starts walking behind her.

 “My tongue can do many things.” Lyanna shakes her head at his words. Ser Oswell is standing outside and walks with them as she makes her way to her husband’s temporal solar. Ser Lewyn is standing outside and opens the door as soon as Lyanna gets close, she enters and finds her husband sitting behind his desk with what seems hundreds of letters, the door closes behind her and she’s alone with her husband.

 “You look stressed.” And honestly she wonders how Rhaegar does it, he’s been stressed since he arrived to Winterfell so many moons ago to marry her, she misses the more relaxed version that she once meet at Harrenhal.

 “I have bad news.” Lyanna tenses immediately and sits on one of the chairs.

 “Alright go ahead.” He looks up to see her and she worries at the distraught face he has.

 “When Elia died, I traveled to Dorne to deliver her body and speak with Prince Doran about me overthrowing my father; however that plot was abandoned since Aerys killed himself and I no longer required it.” The cold way he refers about his father makes her sad, sad because Rhaegar never had a loving father, and he is making up for it with their children. “I had promised a place on my council to Prince Oberyn but since their assistance was not required I decided to place you brother instead.”

 “And they are mad I suppose.” Rhaegar nods.

 “They are asking me that in retribution for my insult, that I foster Aegon and Rhaenys when they are of age in Dorne, and they want a marriage between my brother and Elia’s niece Arianne.” He looks so annoyed at that.

 “Those are some high demands.” He nods. “They blame you for Elia’s death.” Lyanna realizes the unspoken reason for their hostility.

 “Yes, they do.” Rhaegar stands and walks over to the window and looks outside. “And I blame myself as well, so their demands don’t seem as high.” Lyanna sighs.

 “Then it seems you already made your mind.” He nods and looks at her. “And what do the Dornish considered ‘of age’?”

 “They didn’t specify an age.” Lyanna is not happy, but she understands that this seems to be a way for Rhaegar to atone for his sins. “But I think ten and one years should be old enough for them to understand.”

 “I guess it’ll do them good to know the culture and history of their mother’s land.” She supports Rhaegar, and whatever he chooses, even when she knows her heart will break when her children leave her. “So, is Brandon staying?” Rhaegar nods.

“Yes, I have summoned Lord Lannister to come and be my Master of Coin, I’m still looking into a new Master of Ships.” Lyanna stands and walks over to her husband. “Oh, I received a letter from the Lord of Winterfell.”

“Oh, what does the Lord of Winterfell say?” Rhaegar smiles.

“Lady Catelyn Stark has given birth to a healthy boy, Robb Stark the new heir of Winterfell.” Lyanna smiles, she now has a nephew and she can’t wait to meet him.

 

 

Rhaella dies during childbirth. The bells rang all night after Rhaegar received the letter announcing her passing from Ser Barristan, the kingsguard that accompanied the mother queen to Dragonstone.

“Are you ready?” Lyanna asks her husband, they’re about to go to Rhaella’s funeral procession, the children are staying in care of the servants, except Viserys who insists in going. The boy mourns his mother and Lyanna is doing everything she can to help him carry on, with Rhaegar by her side both are taking care of the orphan children, Lyanna has to remind Rhaegar that he’s an orphan too, and he’s entitled to mourn his mother’s death.

“Yes I am.”

It’s a short and meaningful funeral, the Septon speaks words of the seven gods, and the court in King’s Landing says farewell to the mother queen, they give her a Targaryen funeral, they incinerate her and her ashes will be buried along the king’s, once her body is done burning.

“Are you well, Rhaegar?” Lyanna asks him once they are back in the red keep, they are in the nursery with Aegon, Jaehaerys and Rhaegar’s new born sister, Daenerys Stormborn. She’s quite a beauty and Lyanna has immediately fallen in love with the babe, it seems now the castle is full of kids that will one day run and fill the halls with laughter. Right now they are peacefully sleeping but her husband had insisted in going to check on them, probably craving the innocence and peace they emanate.

“Far from it, but I will be.” He caresses Aegon’s head and bends to kiss the babe. “When I see them I see the future Lyanna.” She embraces her husband from behind and buries her face on his back inhaling his scent. “I see peace for the years to come.” Lyanna doesn’t answer, she sees that too, and wonders just how long will that peace last.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things have been wrapped up, i'm going to miss writing from Lyanna's perspective let us hope I do well with my new protagonist ;)
> 
> Also I have no idea how do ladies in waiting work? So yeah...
> 
> Below a list of ages of all characters, this chapter is set in 283 just to refresh everyone's memory!
> 
> Rhaegar 24  
> Arthur Dayne 23  
> Brandon 21  
> Ned 20  
> Ashara 19  
> Catelyn 19  
> Lyanna 17  
> Jaime 17  
> Benjen 15  
> Viserys 7  
> Arianne 7  
> Rhaenys 3  
> Aegon 1  
> Jaehaerys 1  
> Lyarra 1  
> Robb is a few months older than Daenerys, I don't have the exact amount of months I'll calculate it soon.
> 
> As always feedback is appreciate it!!


	10. Dragon's Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Only I don’t know,  
> exactly what I’m fighting for.  
> Only I don’t know,  
> exactly what I’m waiting for"  
> Robot Koch, Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeey i couldn't wait to post this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Thirteen years later…**

 

_Snow is the first thing that Jaehaerys notices, it’s everywhere and it keeps falling like feathers from the sky. He’s in the woods and it’s dark, the full moon the only source of light he gets. He starts walking with no real direction his steps making the snow crunch._

_“RUN!” He doesn’t recognize the voice but he obeys it. The cold air hits his face as he runs and it feels like it’s cutting him, from the corner of his eyes he sees a shadow running through the trees. He stumbles upon a weirdwood heart tree, it’s crying red tears and the sight makes Jaehaerys shiver._

_He hears a branch crack and turns immediately towards the sound, a white wolf –no, a direwolf– with red eyes appears from the trees and stalks towards him. “DON’T STOP MY PRINCE.” Jaehaerys doesn’t know from what he’s running from but he runs again. Suddenly it’s too cold, and it feels like there’s ice running through his veins. He looks back and finds icy blue eyes staring back at him, he stumbles and as he falls he hears someone screaming. “JAEHAERYS!”_

Jaehaerys wakes up exalted and looks around him franticly trying to recognize where he is. His chest hurts from his erratic breathing.

“Jaehaerys it was just a dream.” His eyes focus in the darkness and he sees Robb standing in front of him. “You were talking in you sleep you woke me up.” Jaehaerys tries to remember his dream but he only sees bits and pieces, he removes the heavy fur blanket that covers his body and realizes he’s drenched in sweat.

“Yeah, I know I’m awake now.” Robb comes closer and puts a hand on his forehead.

“You have a fever.” Jaehaerys moves his head letting his cousin’s hand fall. “I’ll call Maester Luwin.” Jaehaerys grabs his hand before he can leave and sits up on the bed.

“Don’t, if you do he will wake your father, I don’t wish to disturb him.” Robb looks at him with worried eyes.

“You could be seriously sick.” Jaehaerys shakes his head no. “Promise me that in the morning you’ll go so he can check on you.”

“Robb…” His cousin walks and stands closer to him, Jaehaerys looks up to him. The moonlight that enters through the window illuminates his face and he looks worried. “Sure, go back to sleep.” The blue eyed boy returns to his bed and Jaehaerys stands.

“Where are you going?” He asks and the prince laughs.

“Sod off, Stark.” He leaves the room before Robb can argue with him. He’s too hot; he can tell he has a fever, it feels like liquid fire is running through his veins and also his whole body feels tense after his dream, he needs privacy so he sneaks out to the godswood where it’s calm and cold.

As Jaehaerys walks he thinks how in his three years here he has memorized Winterfell perfectly just like the Red Keep. Something deep inside him aches at the thought of home so he focuses on the task at hand: avoiding the guards and anyone that could be awake at this hour. Once he sees the weirwood heart tree after successfully avoiding detection he feels more relaxed. Jaehaerys had been raised to believe in both the seven and the old gods, yet he had always favored his mother’s gods.

His bare feet hurt from the cold, but it’s helping him lower his body temperature the snow melting the heat. He’s wearing a light shirt and he’s shivering because of the wind, yet he feels better now. He sits below the weirwood heart tree and rests his back against it, and it’s only then when he allows himself to think of home.

_“Jay!” he’s running in the Red Keep’s godswood, his brother is chasing and screaming after him so he runs faster._

_“Catch me if you can, Egg!” their laughter echoes through the trees, Jaehaerys jumps and hangs himself from one of the trees branches then he climbs it._

_“That’s not fair!” His brother screams from below, he jumps as well and manages to grab the branch but as he tries to pull himself up he slips and falls. There’s a loud crack and Aegon screams in pain, Jaehaerys feels his heart stop for a moment and drops immediately from the tree._

_“Egg?” His brother is crying on the floor with his right arm bent in a weird angle. “Egg!” Jaehaerys helps him up. “Get on my back, I’ll carry you back.” He tells him and kneels in front of him Aegon obeys and climbs his back; he surrounds Jaehaerys’ neck with one arm and holds on to his shirt as Jaehaerys stands._

_He carries Aegon until they exit the godswood, there Ser Jaime is already waiting for them, he looks mad probably because both princes escaped his care._

_“What happened?” He asks them worried as he puts Aegon down from Jaehaerys back._

_“He fell from a tree.” Ser Jaime picks up the hurt prince bridal style on his arms and starts walking._

_“Jay, don’t leave me.” Aegon begs his brother looking pale, tears falling down his cheeks, he reaches out with his left arm and Jaehaerys takes his stretched hand._

_“Never.”_

“You’re gonna catch a cold.” Jaehaerys opens his eyes and finds his uncle standing in front of him with a thick coat on his hand.

“Good morning uncle.” Jaehaerys tells him and takes the coat when he offers it. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I was hot.” His whole body is completely cold now, and he’s shivering.

“Yes, Robb told me you had a fever.” His uncle helps him up. “Walking barefoot in the middle of the night in snow is definitely not the cure for a fever, Jaehaerys.” Jaehaerys looks at him sheepishly. “And, sleeping in said snow is not the cure either.” There’s a servant standing behind his uncle with socks and boots, he takes them puts them on quickly.

“I know, but I had the dream again.” Ned dismisses the servant at that.

“Was it the same?” Jaehaerys nods. “What does your uncle said?” His uncle Aemon, the Targaryen who was supposed to be king that now resides on the Wall as a brother of the Night’s Watch. Jaehaerys had gotten in contact with him as soon as he found out he existed. His father had a good relationship with the old man as well.

“That the Targaryen mind is a strange thing.” Jaehaerys shrugs. “It could mean many things, but it’s probably just a dream.” _‘Targaryens are prone to madness’_ or that’s what they said. He was too young the first time he heard that, he had been frightened and had run to tell his father, Rhaegar had been livid and almost executed the servant that had said it, luckily his mother prevented it.

“Then you should stop overthinking it.” Jaehaerys nods and follows his uncle as he makes his way back to the castle. “Go get dressed in proper clothing, we’re about to break our fast.” Jaehaerys nods and leaves towards his room.

 

By the time he makes it to the great hall his cousins, uncle and aunt are already there and eating. Arya, the youngest daughter, who’s a petite girl of ten and one has saved him a sit next to her, so he takes it.

“Good morning Jaehaerys.” His aunt Catelyn greets him. She had always been kind to Jaehaerys, yet sometimes cold and detached, he wonders why.

“Good morning.” He answers her. Bran and Rickon the youngest Stark sons, of ten and eight respectively, are sitting across from him and he sticks his tongue out to them and they laugh. He looks to Arya on his right and winks at her that only causes her to punch him in the arm.

Jaehaerys enjoys his time with the Stark family, his five cousins are kind and fun, well most of them, he has never really bonded well with Sansa the eldest daughter, but even then he kind of likes her. The only thing he truly dislikes about Winterfell is the other foster boy, Theon Greyjoy.

When Jaehaerys was 7 his father had gone to war, the Greyjoys had decided to rebel against the Kingdom. At the time he didn’t understand, he just cried because his father was leaving home; when he grew older they explained him what the Greyjoys had done and how his uncle Ned had taken the youngest son and now heir to the Iron Islands to Winterfell to foster him. When Jaehaerys had arrived to Winterfell to be fostered as well the Greyjoy boy had been mean to him, and Jaehaerys despised him at once. Now that they were older, Theon had kept his rude attitude towards him, and he enjoyed making fun of him. However Jaehaerys took satisfaction on the fact that he was a better swordsman than the older boy, and that on hand to hand combat Jaehaerys was superior as well, they had proved that pretty early on.

“Hey, Targaryen.” Robbs says from the other end of the table. “Want to spar with me after eating?” Bran immediately speaks up.

“No!, Jay told me he was going to help me with my archery.” Theon laughs from his end of the table, right in front of Jaehaerys.

“And I will Bran, sorry Robb I am already taken.” He looks at the Heir of Winterfell and smiles at him, Robb rolls his eyes in annoyance. He was kind of possessive of him, always wanting Jaehaerys to spend his time with him and getting mad when Jaehaerys decides not to.

In that moment the master-at-arms Ser Rodrick Cassel enters the hall.

“Lord Stark, milady. The guardsmen just rode in from the hills. They've captured a deserter from the Night's Watch.” He informs them.

“Lads, saddle your horses.” His uncle tells them. “Bran, you are coming too.”

“Ned.” Lady Stark speaks up but silences at the look her husband gives her.

 

They ride to the place where justice is served. They stay a few meters away as the Lord of Winterfell offers the deserter his last words. They don’t hear what the man says, Jaehaerys only hears Robb telling Bran to not look away, that their father will know if he does. This is not the first beheading that Jaehaerys has been in, yet the nausea that comes with the act is always there.

“In the name of Rhaegar of the House Targaryen, the First of His Name Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, I, Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, sentence you to die.”

The thud the head makes when it hits the floor is probably the worst part, but in all honestly the whole thing is horrible. Robb congratulates Bran for not looking away, when Jaehaerys turns to see the young boy, he looks paler than usual.

On their way back they find a dead stag in the middle of the road, Robb who’s riding at the front stops to inspect the animal, Jaehaerys comes down of his horse as well and goes to stand besides Robb.

“What do you think killed it?” Jaehaerys shrugs.

“Mountain lion?” He guesses, Ned arrives and looks at the animal, then from the side of the road they hear whining. “What’s that?”

 Jaehaerys walks towards the noise, behind him he hears the whole party following him, Jaehaerys heart skips a beat when he sees a dead direwolf with one of the stag’s antlers buried deep in its neck. There are five direwolf pups trying to feed from the dead mother.

“Kill them, they won’t survive without their mother.” Bran, who had already picked up one of the pups, looks horrified.

“No!” He begs just as Theon takes the pup from him.

“Lord Stark.” Jaehaerys starts making Theon stop. “The direwolf is your family’s sigil; there are five pups, one for each of the Stark children.”

His uncle seems to consider it and at the pleading look from Robb he sighs defeated.

“You’ll train them yourselves, you’ll feed them yourselves and if they die, you’ll bury them yourselves.” He returns to his horse and they pick up the pups.

“What about you Jay?” Bran asks and Jaehaerys gives him a small smile.

“I’m not a Stark.”

They are walking back to the horses when he hears another whine, Jaehaerys stops dead in his tracks and looks around. There on the floor next to a tree and hiding from sight there’s another pup, a _white_ direwolf pup. He bends to pick it up and when he sees that it has red eyes, he shivers recognizing it from his dream.

“This one’s mine.” Jaehaerys tells them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this story was going to start right here, however I knew I would need to explain everything that happened before so I decided to add the Lyanna chapters, and tell you how Jaehaerys came to exist. Now I can finally move forward with the real plot I hope you like it. Also, who guessed Jaehaerys would be the new protagonist? I'm really enjoying writing from his perspective, I'm not sure if you can still read Lyanna in there let me know if it's too similar. 
> 
> Regarding ages, I decided to tweak them a bit and make the Stark children older, it has always bothered me how young they were in the books and even in the tv series they were a bit too young for my liking so below a list of ages. 
> 
> Rhaegar 37  
> Arthur Dayne 36  
> Brandon 34  
> Ned 33  
> Ashara 32  
> Catelyn 32  
> Lyanna 30  
> Jaime 30  
> Benjen 28  
> Viserys 20  
> Arianne 20  
> Theon 17  
> Rhaenys 16  
> Aegon 14  
> Jaehaerys 14  
> Lyarra 14  
> Robb 13  
> Daenerys 13  
> Sansa 12  
> Arya 11  
> Bran 10  
> Rickon 8
> 
> Also what ships would you like to see in this story? I had a planned romance but really is so not important that it can easily change if you have suggestions. Let me know!


	11. The Red Viper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I close my eyes and I see what's coming my way  
> He's got treasure in his eyes that he's gonna turn to clay."  
> Avantasia, The Scarecrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a year after the previous chapter.

The trip from Winterfell to King’s Landing takes less than a month, however with the carriages full of clothes and ladies, it takes them longer. They are currently resting and setting camp for the night, Ghost, his one year old direwolf, and the rest of the Stark direwolves had disappeared to hunt, he feels sorry for whatever animal they decide to eat. They are currently two days away from King’s Landing and Jaehaerys wants to take his horse and ride alone, of course that’s not an option since he can’t be without a small group of armed men around him orders from his uncle.

“What are you thinking about, Targaryen?” Robb asks him walking closer.

“That I want to arrive home.” He looks Robb sideways, they had decided to grow a beard together and right now his cousin’s beard looked great, Jaehaerys’? Not so good.

“Do you want your fostering to end soon?” Robb asks and he sound so sad, it makes Jaehaerys laugh.

“No!, don’t worry you face hasn’t tired me.” Robb pushes him annoyed. “I just miss mom, and it’s been too long since the last time I saw my siblings… My whole family.” And yes, Jaehaerys misses Lyanna his mother, her hugs, kisses and loving words. The way she makes him feel at peace and how she always knows when he needs her. He misses Rhaenys, his older sister, her teasing and puns, and her punches as well. He misses Rhaegar, his king and father, his advices, and strong hugs that always make him feel safe. He misses Daenerys, her kindness and loving nature, and how annoying she can be when she wants to. Also his uncle Viserys, who in reality had been like an older brother to him, always teaching him the stuff he learned, because Jaehaerys had always been the only one interested in his lessons. He misses his uncles Brandon and Benjen, and his cousin Lyarra, the wild she wolf that’s always getting them in trouble. Jaehaerys even misses the kingsguards, their jokes and sword lessons and Ser Jaime’s sarcastic nature. And most of all, he misses Aegon his brother. Egg, as they call him, is four months older than him, yet they had always been together and it felt more like they were twins. Wherever you’d find Aegon you’d find Jaehaerys not too far. His brother is such an important part of him he would go absolutely mad if anything happened to him, and he knows the feeling is mutual.

“Yeah, I understand that, I want to see our uncles and cousin.” He remembers some time ago, before he had been sent for fostering, that uncle Ned had arrived with Robb and Sansa, it was the first time they met and Robb had immediately taken Jaehaerys as his favorite cousin, he remembers Aegon being jealous he was spending so much time with his cousin, and Lyarra was annoyed that beautiful Robb hadn’t even noticed her. Lyarra and Aegon who usually didn’t get along, had plotted together to separate Robb and Jaehaerys, it resulted in all of them being grounded. However Robb decided he also liked Lyarra and he spent the rest of his stay with her causing havoc.

Now they were older and had new additions to the mischief, Arya, Bran and Rickon. He worries King’s Landing could end up in flames.

 

He keeps calm as he walks among the court to greet his family, his father is sitting on the throne and his mother is on his left side, Rhaenys and Aegon are standing below the throne, and he feels his melancholy disappear at the sight. Rhaenys looks great, she’s wearing a dornish dress, a bit revealing he thinks and his brotherly instinct kicks in and he wants to kill any man who looks at her. Aegon on the other hand, the last time he saw him was five years ago, he looks completely different, taller, stronger, older.

“Prince Jaehaerys III.” Someone announces him but he doesn’t care, he knows this is a formality that they do to please the court, later they will dine and drink together to celebrate their reunion.

Jaehaerys greets his siblings first, a kiss and a hug for Rhaenys, and a handshake and a hug for Aegon, he hugs him tightly and Aegon responds in equal strength, he could stay all day hugging his brother, he realizes. The king and queen approach him, and he hugs them both.

“It’s so good to see you, son.” Rhaegar tells him, and he smiles.

“It’s good to be home.” A sudden scream behind them startles the royals, the kingsguards that had been standing aside immediately get closer.

“Kill it!” Jaehaerys turns and runs to the door to see what the fuss is about, his mother screams for him but he doesn’t stop and opens the door, Ghost is outside of the throne room baring his fangs dangerously to the guards.

“Don’t you dare to touch him.” Jaehaerys warns them, the guards look confused and Ghost walks towards him. “Come, boy.” He orders the direwolf and enters the throne room again, people in the court scream and gasp and his family look at him wide-eyed. “This is Ghost, my direwolf.”

 

“Didn’t you think of giving me a notice that you and your cousins will bring six direwolves to the city?” Jaehaerys is sitting on his father’s solar, the king is lecturing him a bit angry about the direwolves, and Jaehaerys can’t say he doesn’t understand.

“They are trained, they won’t harm unless someone tries to harm their person.” Rhaegar looks exasperated.

“This is a wedding, Jaehaerys, not the best place for six grown direwolves.” Jaehaerys sighs.

“They are our pets and protection, I will always be safe with Ghost by my side, isn’t that something you worry so often?” Rhaegar looks at his son for a moment and looks tired.

“Very well then, I will trust you these animals are trained, if anything happens it will be on you.” And just like that Jaehaerys is reminded of how much he and his father would tend to disagree.

They exit the solar and go to the Great Hall where a large table had been set for dinner. The whole family is already there. The Stark, Targaryen, and Martell clans have sit, but they stand for the king.

“Oh, please do sit down, this is a family event.” Rhaegar tells them and Jaehaerys walks over to Robb.

“Where are the wolves?” He whispers, Robb turns his head to look at Jaehaerys.

“The goodswood.” Jaehaerys smiles and claps Robb’s shoulder.

He goes to his designated sit next to Aegon and Jaehaerys realizes he has been awfully quiet.

“What’s the matter, Egg?” Aegon looks at him his purple eyes looking bored.

“You look different.” He states and Jaehaerys laughs at that.

“You are one to talk!” Egg puts a face of annoyance at his words.

“ _You grew a beard, and have a direwolf pet, are you sure you are my little brother, northerner?_ ” Jaehaerys feels surprised as Egg speaks in High Valyrian. As Targaryen their mother tongue is High Valyrian, however they usually never speak it in front of people who only speak the common tongue.

“That’s rude.” He answers not willing to follow his game.

“ _What, have you forgotten your mother tongue?_ ” Jaehaerys realizes in that moment, that five years is a long time and maybe, just maybe, his brother and he are no longer as compatible as before.

“I’m not talking to you anymore.” Aegon laughs cruelly; Jaehaerys doesn’t recognize him any longer.

He turns to his left and smiles to Daenerys as she sits next to him.

“Why are you smiling, Jay?” She asks him. Jaehaerys contemplates her, the silky red dress she wears enhances every single curve in her body. _‘She is incredibly beautiful._ ’ Jaehaerys thinks.

“No reason. How you’ve been, Dany?” Daenerys takes his hand underneath the table and smiles shyly at him.

“I am well, thank you for asking. How about you, Jay?” He doesn’t know if she’s being polite and avoiding venting her troubles or she is truly well.

“Fantastic now that I’m home.” He interlaces his fingers through hers and squeezes her hand gently. They spend the whole dinner holding hands and he enjoys it, Dany makes him feel amazing even after the whole Aegon fiasco.

After dinner is done Jaehaerys feels reluctant to let her hand go, he takes advantage that everyone is busy leaving and brings Dany’s hand to his lips and kisses it. He gives her a sideway look and she’s blushing.

“Walk with me?” He asks and she nods.

They walk hand in hand through the hallways of the Red Keep, the castle that saw them grow old. Jaehaerys has so many memories of this place.

“You look upset.” Dany says softly and Jaehaerys looks down to his boots. “I thought you were happy to come home.” He stops and Dany follows. When he looks at her and her petite figure, Jaehaerys feels a fire inside him burning low.

“It’s just Egg, he’s changed.” Dany steps closer to him. She bends her neck slightly back to look him in the eye, baring her lean throat to him.

“Haven’t we all?” She whispers and Jaehaerys leans in closing the distance between them and kisses her softly.

He remembers their first kiss, it had been awkward and clumsy they were only eleven at the time, but this time it’s different, and the fire in his chest threatens to swallow him whole.

 

After leaving Daenerys in her room he returns looking for Robb, the elder Stark is in the kitchen when he finds him, carrying a basket that the servants are filling with raw meat.

“For the wolves.” He explains and Jaehaerys laughs. They walk together towards the godswood and Jaehaerys tells Robb about his brother’s attitude.

“You had always been so damn devoted to him I told you it wasn’t both ways.” Robb’s voice has no malice in it only sincerity. Jaehaerys is mad he’s right.

“I am so mad at him; I don’t know what his problem is.” Robb shrugs nonchalantly.

“The last time you saw him you were ten and one, things change.” Jaehaerys sighs, feeling empty and lost without his brother.

“I thought things would remain the same, there’s really no reason why we couldn’t pick up from where we left off.” He thinks of his mother and his uncles, they wouldn’t see each other for years and as soon as they’d see each other again it’d be like they’d never left. He envies the comradely of the Starks.

“Stop with the Aegon thing. Did you see how beautiful Daenerys looked tonight?” Robb tells him out of the blue with a dreamy voice, and Jaehaerys feels annoyed at that.

“Don’t.” He tells Robb and the Stark boy looks at him in shock.

“Seriously? Your aunt?” Jaehaerys pushes him and Robb barks out a laugh.

 

Jaehaerys was really fond of his maternal uncles. Brandon, the Master of Law of his father’s council and uncle Benjen one of the kingsguards, had always been there for Jaehaerys, spoiling him rotten. Of course Lyanna had ensured Jaehaerys acted as a Prince and not a brat.

Currently his uncles are accompanying him, Robb, Viserys and his father in the training yard. Ser Arthur and Ser Jaime had joined as well.

Viserys and Robb are battling. The Stark heir taking the upper hand. For a boy of ten and five he has the strength and technique and it shows as he defeats Viserys. Their uncle Brandon claps and cheers.

“Looks like the Starks are defending the family honor.” He says proudly.

“Careful now, Brandon, don’t forget how many times have I defeated you.” Rhaegar replies with no heat behind his words.

“What about a battle for the ages?” Prince Oberyn Martell exclaims arriving with Aegon by his side. “Prince against Prince.” He had been absent the night before from the family dinner, and Jaehaerys wonders why. He sees the way Oberyn grips Aegon’s shoulders and leans to whispers something in his ear, Jaehaerys’ blood boils as he realizes that the reason why his brother had been acting like such a tool had a name and surname.

“Sure. I’ll fight you, Prince Oberyn.” Jaehaerys tells him. Almost everyone barks a laugh at his words.

“I don’t wish to harm you, Prince Jaehaerys.” Oberyn says with his tick Dornish accent.

“I can take whatever you throw at me, Prince Oberyn.” Aegon frowns at that.

“Very well then.” The Dornish Prince goes and grabs a spear, Jaehaerys takes a sword.

“Spears are lethal from afar, Jay, but if you get close enough you’ll make it difficult.” Ser Jaime murmurs when Jaehaerys passes near him, he nods and smiles at the kinsguard.

It’s tough to get close, though. Prince Oberyn is quick and now he understands why people call him the Red Viper. Jaehaerys receives a hit in the face with the stick that he knows will end up bruising but he hits the Viper in the ribs. He would like to say it’s a close fight, but he gets hit more times than he hits the older Prince, until Oberyn trips him and Jaehaerys ends up falling hard.

“Prince Oberyn wins!” The Master-at-arms of the Red Keep announces. The Dornish Prince offers him a hand and Jaehaerys fights the urge to slap it away and he takes it.

“You fought well, son.” The King tells him when Jaehaerys goes to leave the sword. “But Prince Oberyn is the Red Viper after all.” Ser Arthur Dayne makes an agreement noise.

“You should watch out what the snake whispers on your son’s ear.” Jaehaerys replies angrily before he leaves. He knows it’s not his father’s fault he lost but he can’t stand the way Aegon looks at Oberyn, as if he had hung the sun in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeess everyone is reunited. So I had written this chapter, then I went and changed it a bit and it ended up becoming something else entirely... also I changed the chapter titles ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> SO we get our first Jon/Dany moment, I decided to make this so quick because they grew up together and I thought hey what if they had already explored the possibility of being together before Jon left for Winterfell and I just like that Dany knows him well and Jon needs some love okay? This takes place a year after the previous chapter that means Jon has been 4 years away from home now. 
> 
> Also here's the dress I pictured Danny wearing, isn't it gorgeous??  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/4d/95/4d/4d954d151495e5dc48230a4f2d6a77fe.jpg  
> also isn't Katie lovely ♥?
> 
> Feedback as always is appreciate it!


	12. The Dragon Weds the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for the long wait and about how short is this chapter... Long story short I started college again, and I'm starting my own business so that plus my regular work, and assignments I don't have a chance to breath!
> 
> Anyways I am going to be writing more often now I'll try to dedicate at least an hour before bed to writing this story because plenty is coming. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jaehaerys is in Viserys’ room. They are dressed in their best attires yet his uncle hasn’t been able to leave his room yet.

“Why are you so nervous?” Jaehaerys asks him sitting on his bed. “You’ve been engaged to Arianne for almost ten and five years, and you’ve known her for almost the same amount of time.” Viserys paces the room and adjusts his red jacket in the mirror every time he passes in front of it, making sure the dragon embroidered on the cloth looks as smooth as possible. 

“I don’t know.” Viserys admits after a while. “Where’s Aegon?” He asks out of the blue and Jaehaerys makes a face that his uncle catches. “What’s going on between you two?” He asks as he straightens the jacket for the hundredth time, Jaehaerys shrugs.

“Ask him because I have no idea.” He finally stands from the bed and walks over to his uncle. “You look great and you are going to be great. You and Arianne are going to be fine.” Jaehaerys clasps his uncle’s arms and he smiles grateful.

“Yes, you are right, Jay.” Viserys starts walking to the door. “Besides we are going to the Free Cities after the wedding, that’s going to be fantastic.” He looks back to Jaehaerys who’s following him. “I’ll bring you something, or I’ll tell Dany to bring you something.” Jaehaerys stops shocked.

“What? Dany is going with you?” Viserys turns to him and gives him and apologetic look.

“I thought she already told you, she wanted to tell you.” The groom looks guilty but his face lights up. “When she tells you act surprised.”

 

Jaehaerys feels sorry for the Prince Doran, Arianne’s father. He’s in a wheelchair and he can’t deliver her. However he hates Prince Oberyn’s smug look as he walks Arianne down the aisle.

The wedding ceremony is pretty standard, not that Jaehaerys would know much about weddings, he had only assisted one back in Winterfell that his uncle performed.

He looks to the bride’s side of the family and angers as he sees Aegon sitting there.

“Your brother is an ass.” Jaehaerys tells Rhaenys, his sister. She follows his sight and shrugs.  

“She’s our cousin.” Jaehaerys gives her a look and she smiles mocking him.

“And Viserys is our uncle.” Rhaenys sighs at that and looks unsure for a moment, and then her expression turns kind.

“You should talk to him.” She suggests and gods, does Jaehaerys wants to talk to his brother but he’s not making it easy. “You two are almost the same person, this distance between you doesn’t make sense.” Jaehaerys mood sours at her words, because he knows she’s right.

After the Sparrow finishes the ceremony and declares Viserys and Arianne husband and wife the guest return to Red Keep, the great hall has been adorned for the wedding with hundreds of tables to host the guests.

Jaehaerys walks with Arya holding his arm to the Stark table, he’ll sit with the royal family after he has drank enough wine. With a quick look behind he sees his cousin Sansa entering the hall with Aegon, his brother parts ways and doesn’t accompany her to the table, avoiding Jaehaerys.

“You look awful.” Arya comments honestly. Jaehaerys knows this, his black attire makes him look ghostly and the black eye he’s sporting after his fight with Oberyn doesn’t help his look.

“Yeah, well, I’m not interested in looking good.” Arya laughs at that. She’s wearing a light blue dress that makes her look like a ‘proper’ lady, however Jaehaerys is sure she’s wearing her riding boots underneath, a subtle way to rebel against her mother.

“I hate King’s Landing.” Arya tells him after a moment of silence. “I really don’t want to stay.” Jaehaerys furrows his brows confused.

“Why would you stay?” He asks her and she finally sits pulling him from his arm to sit next her.

“Aunt Lyanna wants me and Sansa to stay here as her ladies in waiting.” That was strange, his mother would know better than to try taming Arya, his second wildest cousin, Lyarra the eldest Stark daughter, was the number one definitely.

“Winterfell will be a sad empty place without you.” Jaehaerys tells Arya with a fake sigh.

“I know.” She says smugly and goes to fill her goblet with wine; before she can drink it Lady Catelyn arrives to the table and takes the cup from her youngest daughter.

“You are too young to be drinking, Arya.” She reprimands her. Jaehaerys tunes out of her speech and drifts his attention towards the guests. 

A lot of noble houses had reunited that night for Prince Viserys’ wedding, he sees the Tyrells and the Lannister-Baratheons, thought since Lord Tywin is the Master of Coin and Lord Mace the Master of Ships that they brought their families is not really a surprise.

Jaehaerys spots the Baratheon children, though their parents are notably missing. He remembers that Cersei had been offered to be Rhaegar’s wife and how his grandfather had rejected the offer and he remembers also that his mother was betrothed with Robert Baratheon, Jaeharys figures it’s all a touchy subject still.

“Care for a dance?” Jaehaerys looks up to Dany, who had suddenly arrived and stands in front of him. He’s instantly breathless at the sight of the owner of his affections. She’s wearing a gown that makes her look like some divine creature, her violet eyes standing out against the deep blue of the fabric. _‘I’m lucky.’_ Jaehaerys thinks as he stands up and takes Dany’s hand.

Dany guides him towards the dance floor, he’s aware they are receiving a few looks from the guests though  he can’t blame them, many say that Daenerys is exactly like her mother had been, beautiful and elegant. Jaehaerys knows there’s more to her than her looks and even when he hadn’t seen her in four years, she hadn’t changed drastically, and he wants to believe he still knows her as well as when they were kids.

“Stops thinking so loudly.” Dany tells him playfully once they start dancing.

“Don’t you have news for me?” Jaehaerys responds instead and she makes a face.

“Viserys told you, uh?” He nods and she sighs. “You know I’ve always wanted to travel, Jay.” She caresses his arms slightly and Jaehaerys pulls her closer seeking her warmth.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Dany blushes at his words. “The Free Cities are a dangerous place for a princess.” He tells her but he knows it’s useless, once his dearest Dany makes her mind up, nothing can make her change it.

“Illyrio Mopatis who’s a powerful magister from Pentos, for your information, is hosting us. There’s no way anything bad can happen to me.” Jaehaerys rests his head on her  shoulder and breaths her in.

“Promise me you’ll return to me unharmed.” Jaehaerys mumbles. He knows this is a promise Dany can’t make, yet when she softly promises he can’t help but smile.

They dance for a little longer until one of Mace Tyrell’s sons interrupts them and ask Daenaerys for a dance. She agrees and Jaehaerys, never being the jealous type allows it. He finally makes his way to the royal table where his parents and brother are sitting; he decides to face the storm and goes to sit with Aegon.

“Egg, can we talk?” He asks with a low voice, Aegon shrugs. “Care for a walk?” surprisingly his brother stands and walks away, he follows him close.

“What do you want, Jaehaerys?”

“I’d like to know what’s gotten into you.” Jaeherys responds and Aegon grunts as a response. An uncomfortable silence sets between them and the further they walk the quieter it gets.

They reach the garden and keep walking, Jaehaerys tries to be patient with his brother and lets him think and move.

“Uncle Oberyn blames father of Elia’s death.” Egg is quiet for a second and then continues. “He blames you and mother as well.” Jaehaerys tries to empathize with Oberyn, he lost a sister, and Jaehaerys didn’t know what he would do if anything happened to Rhaenys, but Oberyn’s way of copping by blaming people wasn’t healthy.

“She died in childbirth.” Jaehaerys mutters but he’s ignored as Aegon steps into the garden.

“It’s a beautiful night, don’t you think?”

“Do you blame me for your mother’s death?” Jaeharys asks instead.

“My only mother is Lyanna.” Aegon responds, a beat.

“Will we ever be the same?” Jaehaerys asks then.

His heart clenches at the sigh Aegon releases. They don’t speak a word after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, what am I doing with Jay and Egg???? I don't even know anymore???? Next chapter things will get better I promise, because... farewells and stuff :c


	13. Way Down We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, father tell me, do we get what we deserve?  
> Oh, we get what we deserve"  
> Kaleo, Way Down We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no excuses really to updating this late, only know I haven't forgotten this story, it's still going strong. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking around :)

The next morning Aegon wakes up and has to force himself into standing up from the comfort of his bed. He has been back at King’s Landing for a couple of weeks, and he wishes to never leave, the thought of staying instead of going back to Dorne creeps his mind, and then Oberyn’s voice saying he has to honor Elia by being a Martell first invades his mind. He wishes Oberyn had fixated his obsession with someone else but him, Aegon didn’t even met his biological mother, all he has are words of other people about how beautiful and kind she had been, he doesn’t really care about words. Oberyn would be disappointed.

He dresses into a black tunic, _‘not a Martell color’_ he thinks and leaves his room before his uncle can come fetch him. Aegon thinks about Jaehaerys and his words last night.

_Will we ever be the same?_

Gods, he wishes he could take Jay and leave the goddamn kingdom and never come back, he wishes he wasn’t the heir to the forsaken iron throne. Aegon finds himself wishing for many things lately. He doesn’t see the girl turning the corner until they bump against each other.

“Ow! Watch where you’re going!” She half yells as she stabilizes herself, she looks up and her eyes widen at the realization of who she’s talking to, it last a moment though, her stance gets defensive once again as if daring him to say anything.

“Last time I checked this is my castle and I don’t have to watch where I’m going.” She rolls – _rolls!-_ her eyes at him and tries to walk away. “Hey!, Come back!” Aegon grabs her arm and turns her, _‘brat’_ he thinks. “You owe me an apology.”

“I’ll apologize when you apologize.” She snaps back and really, he doesn’t want to deal with these things this early, he lets her go.

“Forget it.” He turns around and leaves with no real destination in mind.

_Will we ever be the same?_ Jay voice says, _‘I don’t even know anymore, Jay’._

 

He finds Sansa in the gardens. Aegon has always had a civil relationship with the redhead, she’s a bit superficial but he can look past that to appreciate her intellect.

“Hello, lady Sansa.” He greets her and she turns surprised.

“Prince!” She says startled and blushes. “How are you?” Her pleasant voice does the work and distracts him.

They speak for a few minutes until he hears Oberyn’s voice loud and clear exiting the castle.

“There you are, nephew!” He stalks towards the teens and Aegon has to fight the urge to run, his expression remains one of careful neutrality and Sansa greets Oberyn with all the manners of a young lady. “You look lovely today, Lady Sansa.” Her blush intensifies and as Aegon looks at his uncle he winks at him.

“Thank you, Prince Oberyn.” She excuses herself leaving them alone and Aegon wishes he had gone with her.

“Are you hiding from me, nephew?” He asks brusquely and makes Egg look into his eyes.

“Of course not, uncle.” He responds like the good little nephew he is, he’s so pathetic.

“What did the bastard want last night?” This intrusiveness feels wrong to Aegon, but there's nothing he can do, except answer.

“He wanted to talk.” He responds hollowly. “About my attitude.” With a shrug Aegon starts to walk and Oberyn follows him.

“And?” He expects details but Aegon doesn’t wish to talk about it.

“Nothing else.” They end up breaking their fast in the garden.

“We must leave soon back to Dorne, nephew.” Oberyn starts talking after finishing his meal, Aegon chews absently and wonders how did he end up like this. He remembers Oberyn taking him under his wing, teaching him everything he knew, demanding he showed respect to his death sister, then making him fight with his bastard daughters, and then Aegon started to feel hollow and mad at everything, and now he feels indifferent. Which one is worse?

“I’ll discuss it with my father.” He responds, he notes the way Oberyn clenches his jaw, but not even him can deny the word of the king was important. _One day you’ll be King Aegon_ , Oberyn would say, _a Martell in the throne as it always should be._ He shivers as he fights the indoctrination.

_Will we ever be the same?_ He hears Jay, and he longs for his brother.

 

“So your uncle wishes to leave soon, but what about you, son?” Rhaegar is sitting behind his desk looking at his son with interest, _‘save me’_ he begs in his mind.

“I don’t care about staying nor leaving.” He says instead. The King makes a disappointed face.

“I thought you’d want to spend more time with Jaehaerys.” He remembers then the shadow that clung to his brother, the Stark heir, and he clenches his fists.

“He has enough company.” He notices the slight raise of his father’s brow, he keeps his face blank.

“You know you can stay, right?” Rhaegar leans forward then. “We can end the foster arrangement whenever you want, just say the word.” ‘ _Do it’._

“I like Dorne, I think I enjoy the tan look.” Rhaegar sighs and nods understanding.

“You may leave whenever you’d like.” Aegon wishes to stay.

 

He goes to Viserys his radiant uncle, to say farewell.

“Why so soon, Egg?” He looks upset, Aegon doesn’t understand, wasn’t he leaving for the free cities the next week?

“Dorne can’t wait.” He wishes Dorne would burn to the ground.

“I won’t see you in a while.” Viserys says after a moment and he pulls Aegon to hug him tightly. “I love you, nephew.”

_I love you, nephew._ Other voice, other circumstances.

“Write often,” He says, “and take care of Dany.” Viserys smiles and nods, Aegon doesn't have the energy to smile back.

 

One thing Aegon hates is saying goodbye to his mother -not the dead one-, he clings to Lyanna as if it would be the last time he will hug her.

“I love you, ma.” He says, his voice low, as if he's scared Oberyn could hear him. She hugs him even tighter, her petite body full of fierce protectiveness towards him.

“And I love you, Egg.” She pushes him slightly to look his face. “You don't have to go, baby. Stay home.” _'There's nothing I'd like more.”_

“I have to go to Dorne, uncle Oberyn has things to teach me still.” He lies, and it surprises him how easily that bullshit comes out of his mouth.

“What about Jaehaerys?” She asks with a frown, her beautiful face not looking a day older since the last time he saw her.

“What about him?” Aegon knows he sounds defensive, and Lyanna is having none of that.

“Don't think I'm a fool, Egg.” Her hand reaches out to caress his face. “I know you are having differences, please talk to your brother.” He nods, unable to find more lies to tell her.

 

It's instinct really what takes him to the godswood, and when he sees Jaehaerys standing in the middle of the godswood, his wolf laying on the ground near him, he can't be bothered to be surprised.

“Hello Aegon.” His voice is formal and distant. _‘I’m sorry, little brother, I did this'._

“I’ve come to say farewell, I leave in the morrow and I hear you are leaving soon too.” For Aegon is easy sounding the same, he's been faking this wellness for too long and yet Jay looks impassive.

“Winterfell can’t wait.” _‘I wish Winterfell burned to the ground’,_ Aegon winces at the violent thought _._

“I’ll be seeing you then.” It's all he can say, because 'take me with you' or 'run away with me' would sound too real. Aegon turns to leave and he feels Jaehaerys eyes on his back as he walks away.

“I love you, Egg.” Jay's words barely reach him, he feels his heart clench in his chest aching and longing for his brother, and he has to keep walking because if he stops now he won't be able to leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not sure if i'm capturing Aegon's emotions correctly... Basically he's being manipulated and he's a teenager, he doesn't know really what to do, he's unsure of himself and he has the weight of the world (the realm) on his shoulders... it's messed up. 
> 
> Anyways! I liked writing this chapter in Aegon's perspective, i think it adds a bit of dimension to the story, also a bit of Arya in there for the shippers :) I'm happy how it turned out..
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos, I DON'T DESERVE YOU.


	14. Last Days of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello darkness, my old friend  
> I've come to talk with you again  
> Because a vision softly creeping  
> Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
> And the vision that was planted in my brain  
> Still remains  
> Within the sound of silence"  
> Disturbed, The Sound of Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, a bit filler-y and short but we are getting somehwere :) I hope you enjoy it!

Aegon leaves. It hits Jaehaerys harder than he’d like, he wished things would get better, now he feels like something has been chopped off, his body aching for it, for him.

“You’ll be fine, Jay.” Dany says as she’s about to leave too, suddenly everyone is leaving him and Jaehaerys feels terrified.

“Promise me, you’ll return to me.” He begs her and she nods, they share a last kiss before she boards the ship. Viserys and Arianne wave to them again, Jaehaerys and his father stand there until the ship becomes a small point in the horizon.

After that nothing ties him to King’s Landing, the Red Keep haunting him with memories of another time, of happiness, so he decides to leave before anyone else.

“We’ll see each other soon, Robb.” His cousin looks at him annoyed.

“I don’t know how much longer will my mother stay here, why can’t I go with you?”

“Because you have to protect your mother and brothers all the way back to Winterfell.” The look Robb gives him speaks _and who’s going to protect you?_ “I’ll have a small army in the ship, don’t worry about it.”

 

Jaehaerys walks the so familiar path to his mother bedchamber. Ser Jaime is standing guard outside and when he sees him he gives him a lazy smile and opens the door for him. As he crosses the threshold he’s met with his mother’s arms crushing him in an embrace.

“Oh dear, why would you want to leave so soon?” Jaehaerys pulls slightly away from his petite mother to look at her, he remembers when she was still taller than him.

“I miss the north.” Jaehaerys lies, and it sounds true enough.

“I miss it too.” She agrees. “You look upset, Jay. What’s wrong?” Jaehaerys steps away from her and sits in one of the chairs. “Talk to me, son.”

“It’s nothing.” He lies, again.

“You can’t lie to me, Jaehaerys.” With a sigh he looks at her pleading.

“I can try.” He answers weakly as she sits in front of him. “I heard that you intend on keeping Sansa and Arya here in King’s Landing.” He says trying to distract her, Lyanna frowns but allows the change of subject.

“Yes, your father and I have been thinking it would be good to marry Aegon with Sansa.” Jaehaerys stares at his mother.

“What?” His brows furrow. “Why?” Lyanna shrugs and looks calm as she answers.

“Keeping the loyalty of the north is important.” Jaehaerys gives her a look of disbelief.

“You are a Stark, the north is loyal. What's going on?” Lyanna smiles.

“There are plenty of houses looking to marry their daughters to Aegon, and you.” Jaehaerys tenses up, his heart belongs to Dany, no one else. “And I think it's in our best interests to marry Aegon to a Stark, a family that will always be loyal to us.” Jaehaerys nods, he doesn't want to think of marriages and such, not when his heart is aching for his brother.

“Whatever you decide, please take in consideration Aegon's will.” He pleads, and Lyanna looks surprised. “You and dad married for love, don't make Aegon marry for duty.” They talk of other things and when it gets dark outside Jay leaves his mother with a hug, a kiss and the promise of writing soon.

 

 

The morrow comes too soon, a few servants carry Jaehaerys' bags to the harbor. His father is waiting for him outside of the castle and they walk together towards the ships.

“I received a letter from your uncle Ned.” He mentions casually. “He says you are requesting permission to visit the wall.” Jay nods unsure as he looks to his father, it's hilarious really the way he doesn't look a thing like Rhaegar, he probably looks more like his uncle Ned than to the white haired Targaryen, Aegon though, his brother could be a younger version of their father.

“I wish to visit uncle Aemon and see how things are up in the north.” Rhaegar looks thoughtful for a moment.

“Are you sure you are not joining the Night's Watch?” He says and Jay knows he's joking but there's something else there, real worry that Jay could join the Night's Watch.

“I assure you, I'm not interested.” _'maybe in other life'_ , he smiles a bit to make his words seem real and Rhaegar responds in kind.

“Very well then, I'll send a Kingsguard with you.” Jay has to stop and stare at his father.

“That seems like too much.” He says, worrying about taking a kingsguard from the south to the harsh conditions of the north.

“Your safety is no joking matter, your uncle Benjen will be joining you.” Jay feels a bit better, knowing that Benjen grew up in the north and said conditions won't affect him. By chance or maybe it was all planned, Benjen arrives with his little belongings in a bag smiling clearly excited to go back north.

“Are we ready?” He says and walks past them to board the ship, the sailors getting everything ready to depart. Jay turns to face his father.

“Thank you, father.” He steps towards him and embraces him tightly, feeling no longer like a little boy, since he's almost as tall as him. “Take care of everyone.” Rhaegar's embrace is strong and calming and when they step back Rhaegar is smiling, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes.

“You will take care as well, the fostering will soon be ending and we will be together again.” Jaehaerys turns around and walks towards the ship, feeling a lot for the moment, one part of him longing to go south and drag Aegon back from Oberyn's claws, to rebuild their relationship, and the other part of him longing for the north, and excited at the perspective of traveling to the wall. Ultimately he has everything ready to go north, and even if he did go to drag Aegon back from the viper's nest, there's no telling that Aegon wants to be rescued at all.

At the end the ships sails north, Jaehaerys stands in the main deck watching Kings Landing disappear in the horizon along with Ghost, the ache in his heart amplifies and again he feels like the 11 year old boy who sailed north almost 5 years ago, alone and most of all scared.

 


	15. Faded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You were the shadow to my light  
> Did you feel us  
> Another start  
> You fade away  
> Afraid our aim is out of sight  
> Wanna see us  
> Alive"  
> Alan Walker, Faded

Aegon hates Dorne. Mostly the heat and the way the unforgiving sun burns his skin until it almost bleeds. Yet he feels obligated to be here and to train under Oberyn's hard regime. Be the best that's what he says, but Aegon wouldn't mind being the second best if that meant resting every once in a while.

His uncle Doran arrives a few days later and he summons Aegon to talk. Oberyn is not happy but he allows Egg to go, as if he had to ask permission to manage his own time. He arrives to Doran's solar and enters after knocking on the door.

“Aegon,” the man says in form of greeting, but pauses at the sight of him. “You look... unwell.” Aegon feels like laughing at that, the understanding of the year.

“I have been training, haven't got a chance to catch up on my rest.” He shrugs and his muscles and skin protest at the movement. He manages to speak in the most neutral tone he can manage, if the Red Viper knows he has been complaining he would most likely make him train harder and longer.

“Well I order you to rest, I'll tell Oberyn to give you a few days free.” ' _Oberyn won't be happy'_ Egg thinks but nods nonetheless, he'll deal with Oberyn later.

“Is there anything else you wished to discuss, uncle?” Aegon walks closer to the desk noting that Doran doesn't look better than him.

“Please sit.” Doran asks and he does so. “I have some news, and it saddens me because I know how much you enjoy Dorne.” _'Not really'_ Aegon thinks but allows the man to continue. “But, I'll be sending you back to King's Landing on your name day.” The man looks at him with a sad little smile. Aegon has to fight the urge to laugh.

“I don't understand, I thought I had another year of fostering.” He starts counting the days he has left in this place, the few moons that will pass until he's home again, it thrills him and he even manages to ignore that voice in his head that's entirely Oberyn.

“I discussed our arrangement with your father, he believes you have learned all you needed here in Dorne.” He talks calmly, and Aegon wonders if this man has ever gotten mad. “And we agreed that it's time for you to take your responsibilities as the heir back in King's Landing.” Doran gives him a kind smile, looking proud.

“What about Oberyn?” Aegon can't help but ask, he's afraid his uncle would try anything to make him stay.

“What about him?” Doran's tone doesn't show any emotion. “You will always have your home here in Dorne, but you are a Targaryen, Aegon.” Doran rests his arms on the desk leaning a bit. “Even Oberyn knows this.”

“Very well then, I guess you'll be informing him of this decision.” He ventures and Doran nods.

“Yes, but I wanted to tell you first, since this is a matter that concerns you the most.” Aegon stands ready to leave when Doran looks at him contemplative. “Do me a favor and spend the rest of the evening with your cousins Quentyn and Trystane.” He smiles sadly. “I'm afraid Arianne's departure has hit them hard, and I think you could all use the distraction.” Aegon smiles and nods before leaving the solar.

He obeys Doran's orders and goes to look for his cousins, he finds them in the garden bickering about something.

“Trystane, Quentyn, care for a swim?” He asks and both boys look at him incredulous.

“Who are you and what have you done to Aegon?” Quentyn jokes.

“Yes! Lets go swimming” Trystane half screams and starts running towards the ocean.

“Shall we?” Aegon invites and after a mocking gesture Quentyn and him follow the younger boy.

Once they reach the shore, Trystane already half naked playing in the water, Quentyn stops to remove his shirt and Aegon follows his example. He knows he has scars and that his skin is brightly red and abused, but when Quentyn stares a bit longer than necessary, Aegon feels uncomfortable and regrets thinking a swim would be the best way to spend the evening.

“I guess Oberyn is training you hard.” Quentyn says casually moving his eyes towards his brother, Aegon observes Trystane as well, the skinny olive skinned boy playing with the waves, his dark curls jumping around as he moves.

“You think?” Quentyn moves closer to him and softly rest a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't say anything but when Aegon moves his sight to him he has a wistful look.

“I think Oberyn has unresolved issues.” He shrugs and removes his hand. “Come on, lets swim.” And with that he makes his way towards the water. Aegon looks at the Martell brothers who looked too similar, the only difference being their height and physique, nothing like him and Jaehaerys, who look nothing alike. The familiar ache that comes from thinking of his brother returns, but he elects to ignore it and move to the water pushing Quentyn to make him trip and laughing when he succeeds.

When the dusk comes the three make their way back to the castle chatting about irrelevant things, the easiness of the compatibility between them making Aegon feel at peace.

“Well that was fun.” Says Quentyn when they reach the door. “But I'm starving, care for a raid to the kitchen?” He invites and Aegon smirks ready to agree when someone clears their throat from behind them. Aegon sobers up as the peace dissipates when Oberyn walks towards them a smile.

“Did you boys had fun today?” He asks innocently and Trystane nods excited, his young age preventing him from seeing the dark look Quentyn gives their uncle and the way that Aegon stands straighter.

“We went swimming.” Trystane says and smiles brightly. “Now we are going to find food, do you want to come, uncle?” Oberyn smiles and gets close to the boy and ruffles his hair.

“Why don't you boys go to the kitchen, I have something to discuss with Aegon.” Quentyn takes Trystane's arm and pulls him away.

“Sure, see you later.” The older boy says and leaves dragging his brother behind him.

“So, I gather uncle Doran has already told you.” Aegon speaks once they boys disappear inside the castle. Oberyn nods then moves to stand in front of Aegon.

“What do you think of it?” He stares intensely and Egg has to fight the urge to look away.

“I thought I had another year.” He shrugs. “But it's my father's will that I go back.” _'Home'_ he finishes in his head and looks expectantly at the older man. Oberyn takes a step closer to Aegon and as an uncomfortable feeling settles in his core he wonders how did things end up this way.

“I want you to remember who you are.” His voice is low, almost a whisper. “You may look like a Targaryen, but you are a Martell.” Oberyn moves Aegon with his chest, making him step to the side to let the man pass. “Honor your blood.” He says as he walks away, once he reaches the door he stops for a moment and says over his shoulder. “Training starts at dawn.” Aegon doesn't say anything, knowing very well that this is Oberyn's way of revenge for not getting his way. Egg walks to the kitchen seeking that peace that his cousin provide him. He finds them eating fruits and when they look up at him and smile, Aegon can't find it in him to be upset.

_Aegon is walking in the woods, he has never seen snow but he knows the white shit everywhere has to be it. It's dark and he struggles to adjust his sight, the moonlight barely illuminating his surroundings._

_There's a feeling in his gut, pulling him somewhere, so he follows it. It feels familiar, like a string tying him from his core to something -someone-. He knows this feeling, he basically grew up with it, and he can't help but call out._

“ _Jay?” His voice is meet with silence, until he hears a branch crack. He turns to find something big and white running towards him, he moves out of its way and as the beast runs past him he recognizes it. “Ghost?” Aegon says but the wolf doesn't stop, it keeps running._

“ _RUN!” The scream cutting through the silence and Aegon starts moving towards the voice._

“ _Jay!” He screams picking up his pace, trying to catch up as the tugging gets worse and worse. The panic in his chest gets worse and he can't run fast enough. He moves dodging trees and rocks but it's still dark and he stumbles, when he falls the panic worsens and he can't help but scream “JAEHAERYS!”_

Aegon wakes up panting, he's drenched in sweat and has a horrible headache. He focuses on his aching chest, trying to breath as deeply as he can. He has had the same vivid dream before, and it always leaves him drained. He stands up from the bed and moves to the balcony, the fresh air of the night cooling his sweaty skin, and he slowly starts feeling better. He has a couple of hours before the dawn, so he stands there observing the horizon and the sky changing colors.

Once it's time he gets dressed for his daily training, and pulls his hair in a small ponytail. He was unsure at first about letting his hair grow, since he arrived to Dorne Oberyn had instructed him to keep it short, 'easier to fight without it' he'd said, but since Aegon received the news of his departure, he stopped cutting it in a small way of rebelling, and now 5 moons later, his name day was a few dawns away and his hair longer. Aegon didn't even care that Oberyn had become unbearably intolerant.

He gets to training yard in time, and he does whatever psychical activity Oberyn comes up with, then he fights against Oberyn's bastard daughters that push him until every inch of his body aches, but he has done this for a while, the long hours of training made him stronger and faster, and he beats them all.

“Good job, nephew.” Oberyn tells him when he's done.

“Thanks.” Aegon responds breathing hard and exhausted. Then Oberyn spends a moment criticizing his technique and after he finishes he dismisses him. Aegon limps all the way to his room, he falls in his bed and sleeps deeply, this time no dreams bother him.

There's a loud knocking on his door, it wakes him up and he has to take a moment to remember where he is.

“Come in.” He calls with a rough voice and scrambles to sit, Doran and Oberyn enter the room, Aegon immediately notices the expression on their faces.

“What's the matter?” He asks and Oberyn moves to sit next to him in the bed.

“A letter from King's Landing arrived.” He starts and Doran moves his wheelchair closer. “What we're about to tell you will not be easy, Aegon, you must remain calm.” Oberyn sounds worried, which bothers Aegon, he frowns confused even more so when his uncle embraces him with one arm.

“Did something happen?” His question is meet with an exchanged look between the Martell brothers, and then Doran starts talking.

“I am sorry, nephew.” Aegon feels a dark feeling settle in his core as he stares at Doran, he doesn't say a word allowing his uncle to continue. “It's your brother, he has disappeared beyond the wall.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was another chapter it's a bit longer than the previous one, I wanted to show a bit more of Aegon and the different Martells, (guys I love the Martells). 
> 
> So sh*t has FINALLY hit the fan! things are going to get worse before they get better :) Also I wanted to mention that I have restructured the story and it will have more chapters than I originally planned but I hope you enjoy it anyways.
> 
> ps. I haven't forgotten about the romance that was promised we will get a bit of that soon ;) 
> 
> thanks for the comments and kudos, they mean the world to me.


	16. The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the wights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> Thank you for your lovely comments, I haven't forgotten this story quite the contrary... I have reached an impasse, I want to rewrite it and modify a few things (i've actually rewritten chapter 1 and 2 and I've liked the outcome so far). I feel like the new writing style it's better than what it's currently here, and the chapters are longer for some reason. However I'm not sure how to go about the rewrite, I was thinking about rewriting what has been written so far, that is to this chapter, and update it all, but that would mean no more chapters for quite some time, since I am reviewing and editing each chapter until I am pleased. Please let me know if you are interested in a rewrite...
> 
> Regarding this chapter, it has been sitting in my computer for quite some time, I was not sure how to end it, but now it is done... Enjoy.

Jaehaerys decides to travel directly to the wall, the supplies will most likely last them enough to reach White Harbor where they'll be able to resupply in order to make the last part of the trip and reach the wall through the Eastwatch. Ghost doesn't take kindly the days of traveling by ship, and he can't be bothered to scold the wolf when it runs away as soon as they reach White Harbor a couple of weeks later.

“He'll be back before we leave, Jay.” Says Benjen stopping Jaehaerys from running after the wolf. “Don't worry about it.” He drags him to an inn where they eat and sleep until the morrow. The following day the captain of the ship has everything ready for parting, Jaehaerys is sensible enough to write a letter to his uncle that he takes to Lord Manderly asking the old man to deliver it directly to his uncle in Winterfell. The man promises he will do as ordered and Jaehaerys feels good enough to leave.

On his way to the harbor he spots his white wolf terrorizing people and he runs towards him.

“Ghost!” Jaehaerys screams when he's close enough and the wolf acknowledges his call by following him. They board together and Benjen goes to tell the captain they're ready.

The trip to the north is peaceful and the weather favors them as they sail with no delay, but the further up north they go, the colder it gets. They arrive to the Eastwatch in record time, and Jaehaerys is surprised to find the place mostly empty except for a few men. One of them is awaiting as they dock the ship.

“I'm Cotter Pyke, the commander or the Eastwatch.” He introduces himself as soon as Jaehaerys and Benjen disembark. “We weren't expecting visitors.” He notes the dirty and heavy furs the man is covering himself with, and Jaehaerys thinks he looks too out of place with his brand new coat.  
“I'm Jaehaerys Targaryen, son of King Rhaegar.” Jay says and the man looks surprised. “I come in name of the King to assess the wall's situation.” That makes the man look ten times kinder and pleasant.

“Your grace, we were definitely not expecting your arrival.” He bows and when he looks up again he has a smile on his face. “We are most surprised the King sent his son to assess the wall, as you can see we are very understaffed.” Cotter takes them for a tour of the castle, they speak of the problems they experience and that they mostly depended from Castle Black.

“I'll be making my way to Castle Black tomorrow.” Jay informs the commander who nods understanding. The cold is harsh and bites into his bones, but somehow Jaehaerys manages to not shiver.

“We'll prepare a bedchamber for you to rest.” The commander offers and with that Jaehaerys returns to the ship to unload his belongings.

“Your Grace.” The captain calls him before he leaves, Jaehaerys stops and turns to face the man.

“Yes, Captain?” Jay notes the man looks cold and miserable.

“I'm afraid we can't stay in this place for too long.” Jaehaerys frowns at his words, but he understands that for a southerner crew the cold could be too much.

“You can leave when you see fit, captain.” He tells him and the man bows grateful.

“You'll be returning to Winterfell on foot, yes?” Jaehaerys nods and grabs his bag tightly. “Be very careful, Your Grace. The wall is full of criminals.” And with that he walks to his quarters leaving Jaehaerys with a dreadful feeling.

“Jay?” Benjen calls out and Jaehaerys gets off the ship and walks towards his uncle. “Have you seen Ghost?” his uncle asks as soon as he comes into his view and Jay shakes his head.

“I think he's hunting.” The kingsguard nods and takes Jaehaerys bag from him. The man smiles warmly at him and embraces him sideways.

“Come on then, we have to sleep.” He guides him to the bedchamber they prepared for him, but doesn't matter how tired Jaehaerys feels, that night he can't sleep, the cold slipping through every crack in the room and even though Ghost eventually returned and is currently in the bed with him providing him with warmth Jaehaerys feels colder than ever.

At dawn Benjen, a miserable Jaehaerys and a few guards horse ride to Castle Black, the main headquarters of the Night's Watch. Ghost follows them from afar, disappearing every once in a while in the woods.

“He's probably remembering he's not a domestic dog.” Benjen jokes when Jay looks worried once the wolf disappears. “Relax, the beast is loyal to you it'll come around.” And so Jaehaerys tries to relax, but he fails.

His arrival to Castle Black is meet with the same surprise, the guards alert the Lord Commander and they are guided to his solar. They enter and Jaehaerys appreciates the warmth of the fireplace immediately.

“I am Jeor Mormont, we weren't expecting a royal visit.” He smiles kindly. “I take you are here to visit Maester Aemon?” Jaehaerys nods and stands taller.

“I was sent to assess the situation in the Wall, but also I've been meaning to meet my uncle for quite some time.” The man nods understanding and then the door opens letting in an old man with hair and eyes white as the snow that surrounds the place, and a young recruit who looks more nervous than any other man Jaehaerys has meet so far.

“You sent for me, Lord Commander?” Says the blind man and Jaehaerys has to stop himself from running and hugging the man.

“Yes, Maester. You have a visitor, your nephew Prince Jaehaerys.” The blind man smiles and turns slightly facing Jaehaerys.

“I thought I sensed the Targaryen blood.” He says with an amused tone. Jaehaerys ignoring everyone else walks closer to the old man.

“Uncle Aemon, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you.” The old man extends one hand and Jay takes it with both.

“It's good to meet you, Jaehaerys.” The Lord Commander leaves them the office so they can talk, taking the young recruit and Benjen with him. They both sit and Jaehaerys has so much to say he doesn't know where to begin. “How's Rhaegar? It's been a long time since he last wrote me.”

“He's doing well, I guess being a King takes most of his time.” Aemon barks a laugh at that.

“I always knew Rhaegar would be a great King.” He looks thoughtful for a moment. “The one we need right now.”

“What do you mean?” Aemon gives him another smile.

“I am an old man, Jaehaerys. But even I can see that the things are changing, this upcoming winter will be harder.” Jaehaerys remembers his dream, the icy blue eyes that ultimately end up waking him up. “Are you still having the dream?” He asks as if reading his mind, and it takes a moment for Jaehaerys to compose himself.

“Yes, the same recurring dream.” He pets Ghost who's sitting next to him calm as ever. “Ghost is in the dream, has been, even before I got him.”

“Magic runs through our blood Jaehaerys.” Aemon starts with a solemn voice. “Magic from Old Valyria, and you are even more special since your mother's blood goes back to the first men.” He leans forward staring straight to Jaehaerys with white eyes. “That you are having visions it's not strange, but you have to find the meaning of this vision.” There's a knock on the door and the mysterious atmosphere disappears.

“Come on in.” Jaehaerys says and the young recruit from before enters.

“Ma-maester Aemon has been su-summoned.” Jaehaerys frowns at the nervous man.

“Samwell Tarly, this is Jaehaerys Targaryen my nephew.” The Tarly boy bows.

“Ple-pleasure to meet you, Your Grace.” Jaehaerys stands when Aemon does the same and he grabs the man's arm to guide him to the door.

“Pleasure is mine, Samwell Tarly.” Aemon extends his arm to Samwell and they both leave. Jaehaerys steps outside the solar as well observing a few recruits practicing in the courtyard, he wonders if he can do some practicing of his own when Lord Commander Mormont returns to the solar.

“We have arranged a bedchamber for your rest, your Grace.” Jaehaerys nods grateful.

“Is there anything I can do for you, Lord Commander?” He offers and the man looks thoughtful for a moment.

“It'll be good if you could convince your father that we need more recruits, other than that we don't have demands.” Jaehaerys nods.

“I'll make sure to raise this concern to the King.”

The Lord Commander sends a recruit to guide him to his bedchamber where Jaehaerys rests for a moment trying to keep warm, he finds really annoying the way his muscles ache because of the cold weather, and ultimately when Benjen comes to fetch him for supper, he feels even more tired than before.

They dine with the Lord Commander, and with Aemon, the conversation staying on light topics, Jaehaerys asks if he can go to the top of the wall and Mormont agrees only preventing him to stay away from the edge. Benjen walks him back to his bedchamber with Ghost staying close.

“If you need anything I'm two rooms away.” Benjen tells him, not seeing the need of staying all night outside his door with the direwolf protecting him.

Jaehaerys is laying on his bed trying to sleep when Ghost starts growling and scratching the door. He turns and sits to look at the wolf.

“Ghost, what's wrong?” He asks dumbly, and Ghost looks at him with a knowing look. “Is someone out there?” Ghost looks impatient and Jaehaerys stands taking his belt and sword and putting it on. He opens the door and the wolf runs outside, Jaehaerys follows him not bothering to wake up Benjen and they end up outside a room with Ghost scratching, growling and whining at the door. Jaehaerys opens the door and enters with Ghost at his side. “Stay.” He orders and the wolf complies.

Jaehaerys walks inside trying not to make too much noise, but the floor creaks as he walks. He puts his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to strike.

“Hello?” Jaehaerys calls but aside from the fire burning in the fireplace, the rooms seems empty. He delves deeper into the room and hears a small sound. “Who's there?” He calls out, and he can hear Ghost whining from the door. “Lord Commander?” He calls in a whim and he hears the door close behind him. He turns and sees a tall bald man charging towards him, he has no time to react as the man grabs him with both hands from the neck and pushes him hard against the wall, Jaehaerys can't scream nor call for help when the man raises him from the ground, he hears Ghost going wild from outside the door, barking and growling and scratching, but he knows it's no use, they're too far away from the room for Benjen to hear him, so he does the only thing he can think off, and takes out a knife out of his belt and stabs the man once, twice, but it has no effect on him. He drops the knife and hits the man's arm with his own, and finds himself freed, then he headbutts the man making him fall a few steps back, giving him enough space to unsheathe his sword. The man tries to grab him again and Jaehaerys swings the sword, cutting his arm.

Ghost keeps barking and scratching the door, but Jaehaerys is too busy fighting for his life. The man grabs him with his remaining arm cutting his air supply and pushing him to the closed door. Jaehaerys stabs him in the stomach, the sword cutting through him, it's not until then that he finally draws a reaction from the man, he moves the sword and finally the man lets him go, falling to the ground with a thud.

“My prince!” Jeor Mormont screams and Jaehaerys looks up to the man who's carrying a lantern in his right hand. Jay has never been more glad to see someone in his life.

“Commander.” He says and makes his way towards him, as he walks he notices that Ghost hasn't stopped barking and when he turns he finds the man standing once again. _'You have got to be kidding me.'_ He thinks and when the man removes the sword with no reaction, Jaehaerys feels scared. He takes the lantern from Mormont without thinking twice, he feels it burn his hand but he ignores the searing pain as he turns and throws it to the man. He goes up in flames as Jaehaerys pushes the Lord Commander outside the room.

“What in the gods just happened?” Jeor Mormont asks and Jaehaerys is in too much pain to really understand, he sees Benjen running towards them and a few other members of the night's watch, Ghost is sitting there looking up to him as if taking note of Jaehaerys state.

“Nephew! Are you hurt?” Benjen says and grabs him by the arms examinating him. “Let's take you to Maester Aemon.” He says after spotting his burned hand and the bruises that are just starting to appear on his pale skin. As they walk away everyone stares at him, though no ones gets close.

“I think I just killed a man.” Jaehaerys says after a moment and Benjen stares at him with a sad look upon his eyes.

“Don't let it get to you, you were defending yourself.”

Somehow it doesn't make him feel better. They reach Aemon and his wounds are treated right away. Jeor Mormont arrives later to the Maester's office he goes on saying no one understands what happened, that man was dead, and somehow he had awaken.

“To add to these strange events, a few of my men have gone missing, we are marching north of the wall to find them.” Jeor informs him and Jaehaerys knows what he has to do.

“If you are going north of the wall to find answers, I will go with you”. Silence follows his words, for who would question the son of the king? Jay just wishes he's making the correct choice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good. Next chapter we will be going north of the Wall and we will address the nightmare. 
> 
> Also, to all the Arya/Aegon shippers. Please be patient, I want that romance to be perfect and it's taking some time for me to find the perfect way to approach it, but it is coming.


End file.
